


A Treasured Childhood

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [11]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Chapter 3 has some sad bits in-be warned!, De-Aged Ahkmenrah, F/M, Flashback to Grown-Up Ahk fresh from his release from the sarcophagus, Gen, Jed is surprisingly protective of Ahkmenrah, Larry is a capable father, Larry is awesome at catching things, Larry is awesome at running, Larry is occasionally completely hopeless, Larry needs a hug, Museum as a family, Nicky has awesome language skills, Nicky needs a hug, Sacagawea is a total badass mother-DO NOT CROSS HER, Teddy is a very gentle soul sometimes, There is a slight description of a mummified body, There is angst in the 3rd chapter, This story is designed to kill you all with cute, Tiny Ahk asks awkward questions, Tiny Ahk can scream blue murder, Tiny Ahk is adorable, Tiny Ahk likes spiderman, de-aged fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Larry skidded to a halt, at the sight that greeted him “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” </p>
<p>Dexter tries to use the tablet to deflect Attila's wrath with unexpected consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely People!  
> I AM SO EXCITED! I have wanted to share this story with you since I posted the last chapter of ‘A Long Awaited Treasure!’  
> I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!  
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos, I get a warm glow every time I see a notification in my emails! I’m so glad you liked the last one looking at Ahk’s backstory, we’ve all got our own headcanons, thank you for being so generous to mine!
> 
> As always please let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> (usual disclaimer, I do not own these characters-I just like to play with them!)

Attila was in foul mood. Idiot cleaners had moved stuff from his exhibit during the day and as a result his favourite sword was missing. It was the nearest thing he had to remind him of home and the family he’d left behind, it was the closest in design to his actual weapons and he missed it like he would miss his right hand.

He stalked about the museum looking for his treasured weapon, shunning all company, including that of his own men. He was just one hundred percent done with everything tonight. He missed his home, he missed his people, his family, he missed battling, true blood and chaos battle when nothing mattered other than your next enemy his missed the simplicity of things in those moments. Here he was forced to remember aspects of his life he would rather change, mistakes he wished he had not made. He was grateful for this new life and he had grown to love the other exhibits in his own way but from time to time he grew homesick just as he was sure the others did. His sword helped keep him grounded in the here and now, in this new life whilst reminding him that one day, eventually he would see his own kin again.

And now it was missing.

NO ONE was willing to cross his path.

Once Larry had realised what the matter was he’d dived into the paperwork to try and find out what had happened to the precious weapon whilst warning off everyone to just leave Attila alone for the evening.

Attila was grateful to the Night Guard, he understood, man to man, when sometimes you just needed to be alone.

Everyone seemed to respect this too.

Except Dexter.

Dexter had always been mischievous, that was well known, however, on occasion that spilled into actual rash stupidity. As it turned out, Dexter actually meant well most of the time, his winding up of Larry had long since lost its vindictiveness of the early nights when he was actively trying to get rid of the Night Guard, assuming he would be just as cruel as the previous ones.

Tonight, Attila was unhappy and when Dexter was unhappy he liked to run and chase things to take his mind off things until he was happy again so Attila just needed to chase something. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him no, not to do it, just to leave Attila alone. But he never listened to that voice any way. So Dexter leapt onto Attila’s face, bit his nose hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin and knocked off his helmet.

The roar that erupted from Attila was nothing short of apocalyptic.

Belatedly Dexter realised, as he bounded for his life that maybe, this time, he should have listened to the voice.

***

Ahk and Nicky were sat happily in the middle of an Egyptian language lesson, Nicky was coming on in leaps and bounds much too both boy’s delight however, they’d been staying outside Ahk’s exhibit for the past few lessons.

Nicky had heard all about what had happened when he’d been doing his play, the idea of Ahk being trapped again was horrible, he remembered the look of his relief the first time he’d been released. And Nicky remembered how hard Ahk had fought to get out before his Dad had pulled back the pins. The idea of him stuck again was utterly horrendous. He’d been the one to suggest they take their lessons out into the museum, so Ahk could translate everyday items for Nicky to repeat.

He’d never forget the look of gratitude on Ahk’s face.

Nicky wasn’t stupid, he knew that Ahk wouldn’t want to be anywhere near his exhibit during the evening if he could help it and Nicky was more than okay with that. He never wanted Ahk to feel trapped again. They’d talked about it briefly but Ahk had gone pale and shaky so Nicky changed the subject quickly. He loved Ahk with all the fierceness of a little brother and whilst he couldn’t destroy Ahk’s tomb outright (Ahk might get sent away and his Dad would DEFINITELY lose his job) he could at least not make him uncomfortable. Ahk deserved that much at the very least.     

Tonight though, Ahk had brought the tablet with him, he wanted to see how well Nicky had remembered the hieroglyphs. They were sat on one of the benches of the second floor corridors, surrounded by space, as they focused on the intricate notations.

Ahk loved teaching Nicky, it helped of course that Nicky was an eager student and had a real talent but just being able to share something so special to him with another person was something he had sorely missed. In Cambridge he’d been under duress to share his knowledge but here he could choose when and what he allowed people to know.

Nicky asked interesting questions too, fascinated by the tales of the Gods and everyday life in Ahk’s time, for the first time in a long time he had someone to talk to about home and it didn’t feel like it would burn a hole in his chest. He wished more than anything he had had someone to share with like his when he was growing up, that his brother had been kinder, more willing to spend time with him. Ahk himself was now the big brother, their age gap almost the same as it had been between himself and Kah but Ahk was determined to do it right, to be everything Kah wasn’t. Nicky deserved that. The boy himself had said that he had always wanted a brother and Ahkmenrah was more than happy to fill the vacancy.

He knew it couldn’t right the wrongs of his own childhood but it helped to know he was categorically not tainted by his brother’s behaviour, the merest idea of being cruel to Nicky in the ways Kah had devised for him made him feel sick to his bones.

No, he, Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king took his duty very seriously.

Which was why it was Ahk’s head that shot up at first hint of trouble.

 Thunderous footsteps were stampeding towards them

“Ahk what’s-”

Ahk was already on his feet. “I have no idea, whatever it is it won’t be something good.”

“It’s all around us!” Yelped Nicky, grabbing Ahk’s hand in panic.

It was true, they were surrounded, whomever it was they were coming up fast. Ahk did the only thing he could, backing Nicky against the wall, trying to shield him with his own body as vengeful Huns poured in on them from both sides, a terrified looking Dexter at the lead of one group, Attila looking like he was actively trying to murder him.

_“I WILL WEAR YOU FOR A HAT!”_ bellowed Attila

Both Nicky and Ahk stood frozen in shock.

Dexter spotted the gold in Ahk’s hand. He aimed straight for it, knowing enough that it was important, that maybe if he had it then Attila wouldn’t rip him limb from limb. Bounding over to Ahk he snatched it out of the mesmerised pharaoh’s hands, leaping onto the bench and out of reach before Ahk could react.

The young ruler snapped out of it.

“Dexter! Dexter give that back right now!” Using his most commanding Pharaoh voice.

Attila kept coming like an avalanche of rage.

Dexter panicked, slapping the tablet a few times before giving up and deciding to get the hell out of dodge. He threw the tablet to the ground with a much force as he could muster, aiming to distract everyone enough so he could get away.

The heavy gold artefact slammed into the floor, immediately beginning to glow an unearthly white.

Everyone froze, terrified.

No one had ever seen it do that before.

“NO!” Screamed Ahk, the tablet was beginning to hum as the light intensified, it looked as though it was about to explode, they’d all die! Without the tablet everyone would cease. He’d never see his parents again! Never solve the magic of the tablet and find out his purpose!

He tried to reach for it but it was too late, the tablet itself screaming now, Nicky tried to grab it, it had fallen closer to him but now it was way too late, they were all in terrible danger and there was nowhere to hide. His brotherly instincts kicked in- there was nothing else he could do.  

“NICKY! Get out of the WAY!” Ahk shoved Nicky clear of the now dangerously blinding tablet just in time. Ahkmenrah was not so lucky, getting struck square in the chest he went down with a pained cry.

The whole room looked bleached for a moment then the light faded. Nicky was already scrabbling for the pharaoh from where he had fallen, eyes still adjusting from the glare, he could vaguely make out the heap he assumed was his friend.

“Ahk? Ahk! Are you okay dude?” cried the boy, worry flooding him. What on earth had just happened?!

Silence. Save for Dexter scampering away as fast as he could go. He would make sure his dad dealt with him later, else Ahk might make soup out of him.  

Nicky looked over where he assumed the pharaoh lay now he could see more clearly, the pile of golden fabric looked decidedly rumpled. A flash of movement caught his eye. Ahk’s crown was slowly rolling towards the wall.

“Er, Ahk? Come on man! Are you okay?!”

He was almost to the heap of clothes, Ahk must be curled up under the cloak, thought the younger Daley, maybe he was really hurt?! Nicky turned to the Huns, “Guys! Go get my dad and Sac quickly! Ahk’s been hurt!” The men, including Attila came back their senses and headed off quickly in search of the night guard, Attila in particular looking deeply concerned.

Nicky turned back to the huddled cloth. “Ahk say something!” He implored, voice beginning to wobble as he reached out and touched the lump.

It suddenly shifted, trying to struggle free.

“Here, let me help,” As Nicky began to reach out he heard footsteps in the distance. The boy just about registered with a sigh of relief that his dad was running up the stairs. As Larry rounded the corner Nicky pulled the fabric clear of the figure.

An ear splitting scream ripped through the silence.

Larry skidded to a halt, at the sight that greeted him “Oh you have got to be _kidding_ me.”

In the pile of royal Egyptian robes sat a very frightened, very tiny, dark haired child. His blue-green eyes seemed to take up half of his face as they quickly filled with tears.

The little boy looked about wildly, _“Where am I? Where’s Mummy and Daddy? I don’t like this game! This isn’t the palace! Where am I? Mummy! Mummy! Daddy! Kah! Where are you?! MUMMY!”_

Oh. Crap.

All of Larry’s ‘Dad’ instincts kicked into overdrive. He made to towards the little boy trying to pick up a familiar word, “What’s he saying?” He asked his own stunned son, “Is that Egyptian?”

“Yeah,” Nicky was looking increasingly worried, “he’s calling for his parents.”

“Thank god he gave you language lessons!  Can you translate?”

Nicky swung round to face his father, “I’ll try dad! I’m not that good!”

 Larry moved closer still to the terrified little boy, “Hey, Ahk, it’s me Larry, you’re in the museum, it’s okay, don’t be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Nicky did his best, _“You are safe. Larry is friend. No Danger.”_

The little boy in front of them seemed to gather himself a little. His tiny eyebrows frowned in distrust as he struggled to his feet, clinging to some of the fabric as he stood. If the situation wasn’t quite so dire he would have found the sight of mini-Ahk standing in exactly the same way as grown-up Ahk entirely adorable. He was doing Ahk’s ‘I-am-going-to-tell-you-this-once-and-once-only-peasants’ annoyed king stance.

Little Ahk glared at Larry with the courage he could muster. _“I am not afraid of you pale demon! I am of the line of Merenkahre, Pharaoh of Egypt and you do not scare me!”_

Unfortunately that was the exact moment Teddy came galloping round the corner on Texas, Sac sitting behind him, Jean-Baptiste on her back.

“Lawrence! What’s all this about our pharaoh being injured?”

Little Ahk took one look at the strange, loud figure with glass for eyes and a furry creature growing on his face and screamed blue murder. Before they could react Ahkmenrah was running as fast as his little legs could carry him hurtling round the corner and out of sight.

Teddy’s mouth fell open, “When did we get another child?”

“That.” Larry managed, still in shock, “isn’t a new child, that was Ahkmenrah.”

“WHAT?!”

“Indeed” Larry rounded on his son, “Nicky just what the hell happened?! And why is our Pharaoh now a terrified, not to mention NAKED little boy who is now loose in the museum?!”

Nicky was staring wide-eyed in the direction the child had run off.

“NICKY!”

“Dexter did it!” The boy exclaimed quickly.

“How?!”

“Boys!” Sac’s voice cut through the commotion, “I don’t care what happened we can find out later. Right now there is a frightened little boy lost in the museum who clearly doesn’t know any of us. We need to find him, now before he runs into too many exhibits. Larry, use the big voice to warn the museum, if anyone finds him they should bring him to your office. Teddy, Nicky take the west wing, he may have doubled back and I shall take the East.”

“Yes Sac.”

They headed out as ordered.


	2. A Strange New World...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the magic of the tablet has gone awry Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king is left as a frightened five year old, a very long way from home, lost in a very big museum...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> Baby Ahk looks like he’s got a lot of fans already! I’m so glad you’re as excited for this as I am! Thank you so much for all the amazing comments! My inbox nearly melted! I haven’t stopped smiling! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, the last one was a bit of teaser, this has a LOT more action in it! Hurrah!

It took Sac about seven and a-half seconds to pick up Ahk’s trail. Good, if her instincts were right and if she was lucky she would have a few minutes to try and calm down the pharaoh on her own before the others would think about joining her.

She loved them dearly but stealth and subtlety was not their strongest traits.

Quietly she padded for the hall of African Mammals.

**

_‘Too big! Not Home! Run from the demons, run fast or they’ll catch you and eat you! Then you’ll never get to the fields. Run! Run fast!_ Ahkmenrah ran for his life, charging along shiny floors and past huge, unmarked walls. Tears were sliding down his face despite how much he tried to stop them. Mummy would make everything better. She always did. He just had to be a brave boy like the stories and find her.  

A disembodied voice suddenly erupted from nowhere caused the child to freeze in terror. Was it one of the gods?!

“Attention all museum exhibits, we have a slight incident in progress. Can everyone be on the lookout for a little boy? Our resident pharaoh has managed to lose about thirteen years and three feet in height. If anyone finds him bring him back to the security office. Oh, and just so you know, he IS a kid, doesn’t remember any of us or the museum and he only speaks ancient Egyptian. Guys, be gentle with him if you see him, he’s scared as hell. Good Luck everyone.”

Ahkmenrah had no idea what had been said but the meaning was clear. It wasn’t one of his gods. Maybe it was the master of the pale demons telling them where to find him! The little boy took to his heels and pelted down the corridor. 

He was beginning to get tired, his legs ached from all the running and his heart felt like it was going to burst. There was a door ahead of him on the left. ‘ _Hide!’_ He thought, ‘ _hide from the monsters and think of how to find Mummy_!’

There were lots of trees and plants, like the oasis he and Kah had played in once. He dove for the vegetation with a small cry. Huddling as best as he could to make himself small and unnoticeable he tried to think of how he could find his family, trying not to think about the big, bright not-palace he’d found himself in. It wasn’t a boat so he couldn’t be in the sky and it didn’t smell like the temple and it was too cold to be in the desert. Where was he? How did he get so lost? He just wanted to go home!

He started to sniff again much to his consternation; He couldn’t cry! Not now! He didn’t want anyone to hear him! Not the pale demons! They’d eat him for sure!

A low growl caught his attention. Nala, the head of the lionesses had come to investigate their visitor. Ahkmenrah tried to stay as quiet and still as possible hoping the huge cat wouldn’t notice him.

No such luck. Nala knew adult Ahk’s scent and this was mostly it. She had a soft spot for the pharaoh, she liked the way he would scratch behind her ears and check on the pride and the rest of the hall’s residents. He didn’t fear them which was refreshing. Which was why Nala was now confused. She could smell fear, the body in the shrubs practically reeked of it. Why now? What had happened?

Nala was determined to find out.

Padding into the leaves she heard a small whimper and a scrabble of movement. She sniffed coming face to face with Ahkmenrah. Nala had no idea what had happened but the human she’d known was now a cub. A very frightened cub.

Hmm. Well there was no way she was going to let a cub be scared of her. He was hairless too, far too cool to be in naught but skin especially for such a little one. She moved closer as Ahkmenrah emitted the smallest ‘eeeep’ of fright, too terrified to cry now or even try to move, eyes huge and fixed on the large female, as her face and teeth moved ever closer.

Just as he thought he was to be munched the lioness nuzzled him, giving his face a long lick. Before he knew what had happened she had batted him gently with her paws, nudging him into her side then curled protectively around him.

Startled, Ahk let himself be bustled by the lioness until he was completely surrounded by warmth, he burrowed deeper convinced now that if she wanted to eat him then she would of and right now he was warm and safe with this beast rather than cold and scared out in the big rooms. Nala continued to lick the little hairless cub-that-should-not-be-a-cub, deciding not to puzzle on what had gone wrong, it was an idiot two-leg problem not hers. She settled down to comfort the little one knowing one of the two-legged pride would probably be along soon for their lostling.   

***

Sacagawea stepped quietly into the African Mammals hall. Ahk’s tracks led here,  it made sense in that there was usually no one about here other than the animals themselves and she could only hope that the taming adult Ahk had managed over the past six months or so would still work with his current form.

She whispered a prayer to her ancestors that the little boy was safe and in one piece. Listening very carefully she could make out the deep rumbling of a purr coming from the bushes over to the right.

First she nodded at the rest of the pride who were watching Sac cautiously then stepped over to plants. Sac crouched down carefully, trying not to startle the child. The sight that met her eyes made her melt.

The trembling little body of Ahkmenrah was guarded by furry might.

Sac looked up into the eyes of Nala. The lioness considered Sac, as the Shoshone woman stared back trying to channel her purpose into her gaze. Both females refusing to back down, after a long pause Sac seemingly passing the test, the large cat huffed, releasing Ahk to his human. Sacagawea nodded gratefully, mother to mother with Nala.

Ahk let out a squeak of protest, his warm protection leaving him exposed to the museum. He’d curled up tightly trying to protect his head with his tiny hands. Cautiously he peeked through his fingers and saw, not a pale demon like the others but a woman, a woman with skin like him and dark hair like his mother.

He sniffed and sat up, staring a Sacagawea with cautious curiosity.

“Hello Ahkmenrah” 

_“Are you a soul guide?”_

“Ahkmenrah I can’t understand you and you can’t understand me yet but I mean you no harm.”

_“Why won’t you speak to me properly?!”_ fearful frustration bloomed in him _._

“I’m sorry little one”

_“Please! I just want to go home! I don’t know the spells!”_

“Ahkmenrah,”

_“How do you know my name? I don’t understand! I want to go home!”_ cried the frightened little boy. Tears had begun running down his face again, and Sac could feel her own face crumple with pity. He looked around the room again then tried to wipe at his eyes speaking into his hands rather than to her. 

Sacagawea did not need to be able to speak Egyptian to understand the last thing the little boy in front of her said, she knew with all her heart that he had uttered a simple plea,

“I want my mummy.”

Sac’s heart broke entirely at hearing such a tone from what until an hour ago her regal younger brother. Sac opened her arms, speaking as comfortingly as she could, “I know little moon, I know.”

Her voice clearly registered with the frightened five year old. She may not be his mother but she was _A_ mother and that was the best he had right now. With a short cry he ran for the Shoshone woman’s welcoming arms, bursting into tears as he was enveloped.

“There now little moon, all is well, don’t cry, you’re safe now.” She rocked the sobbing child, trying to sooth him. Glad that Jean-Baptiste was used to being bounced around so he could, as he was doing right now, sleep through most things. She carefully reached behind her, pulling free the spare blanket she kept on the carrier. Wrapping the little boy in her arms in the soft fabric he quietened a little, “There, you’re cold and frightened aren’t you little one?” He responded by snuggling closer to her, one hand clinging to the top of her dress.  

Now to find the others she thought, she headed back towards the security office, both children quiet, Ahk still teary but now safe in the arms of an adult began to look about his surroundings with growing interest.

_“Ka guide! Look! The moon!”_

Sac had no idea what he was saying but followed where he was pointing.

Through the window the moon glowed brightly, it was full tonight, she smiled at him and nodded.

_“Maybe Khonsu watches over me?”_

Sac tried to sound reassuring, she knew he’d asked a question from the tone but could only guess as to what he wanted to know, “Maybe little one, maybe.”

Ahkmenrah considered the woman who’d come to rescue him from the pale demons, he was lucky he’d had a servant of Bast guard him before the Ka Spirit came. _‘Maybe she’d come from the moon to look after him? She felt like a mother to and she had something wrapped on her back like he’d seen mothers in the fields do. Maybe she was the moon’s servant? Maybe she was a moon mother? Yes. That seemed to fit’._

As she descended the stairs some of the other exhibits came to investigate. Ahk stared in fascination at the others but shyed back when they approached, clinging harder to Sacagawea.

“I’m sorry my friends but right now I ask you keep back, Ahk isn’t himself right now.”

“Is that really the pharaoh?” The Dutch woman stared in wonder at the tiny child, it was a silly question really though she realised. No one had eyes like Ahkmenrah.

“Yes Anna,” Sacagawea gave her friend a worn smile, “something happened with the tablet and here he is, he doesn’t recognize any of us and it seems he only understands  ancient Egyptian, we’re just about managing to guess what each other means by sign.”

Anna felt a rush of pity; she hadn’t considered he wouldn’t know them. How foolish! The museum was daunting enough let alone for a child. “Poor thing, I’d be a mess were I in his place. Anna paused, “at least he has you.”

“Thank you, I am doing my best.”

 It’s all you can do, Anna looked over the little boy again who was eyeing her warily, Anna smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner,  even with the hesitant stare of the child she couldn’t help the next words blurting out, “He’s so sweet though! Look at that little button nose!” It took most of her self control not to pinch his cheek, realising at the last moment how frightening it would be to be touched by a stranger, she pulled back,  “I’ll leave you both in peace, he doesn’t look like he’s too happy with me so close. Good luck, call for me if you need anything.”

Sacagawea viewed her friend gratefully for her chosen actions, “Thank you, I will. I just need to get him to the office first.”

She was almost to the stairs when the great stomping footsteps of Rexy crashed round the corner. Ahk flinched back instinctively a worried, “mhhhhhhmmmm” noise coming from him.

“It’s alright little moon, it’s just Rexy.”

The huge grinning skull of the puppy-like dinosaur appeared. He padded happily over to Sac whilst Ahk gasped in terror and burrowed into her chest.

“There now, he won’t hurt you.” Sac usually needed both hands to send Rexy off and unfortunately they were occupied with a tiny, frightened pharaoh.

Rexy was excited by the bundle, he liked wrapped up things, they were always fun to unwrap! He nuzzled the bundle then started back when it moved, surprised and slightly nervous. Bundle kept moving till a face appeared and two little arms and a very frightened gasp.

It had often been puzzled over about how Rexy was actually aware of things, he could clearly see and scent as though he were flesh rather than stone bones and apparently had a good memory for things too.

He wagged his tail happily at the sight in Sac’s arms. It was one of his riders! The one who liked to play ball with him! Rexy moved in to nuzzle his, albeit smaller, friend. Ahk was too terrified to react to the huge set of teeth coming towards him until the tip of Rexy’s snout touched his cheek and huffled very gently

Ahk’s mouth fell open. It was a monster! It was a huge monster! But, that wasn’t a bitey touch and Moon-Mother would have run if it was dangerous. Very cautiously Ahk reached out and carefully patted the bone in front of him.

If Rexy had a tongue he would have licked Ahk. As it was he settled for more nuzzling.

Sacagawea was more than a little surprised. She assumed the child, with no memory of this place would be petrified but right now she had a laughing boy in her arms clearly enjoying the affection he was receiving.

Ahkmenrah liked this beast! It was friendly like the lioness, maybe he was a servant of Sobek? With those teeth he’d be fit to be a lord of the Nile. But he was gentle too and with tail moving as it did it seemed very playful. He patted the beast on the nose again much to its delight.

“Come on Ahkmenrah, you may play with Rexy later, I need to take you back to the office and find you some clothes.” She shifted a little.

Ahk, realising the tone was one of dismissal he knew they were moving on, before he did he grabbed Rexy’s nose with both hands and placed a kiss on outermost point.

It was possibly the cutest thing Sacagawea had ever seen.

Rexy positively vibrated with joy.

“Come on now,” she managed through her smile, “Rexy go play somewhere else now.”

Rexy knew that tone and didn’t try to test her. He huffled the boy one last time then trotted off happily into the main foyer. 

“You are full of surprises little moon.”

Ahk smiled up at her, _“I liked the baby Sobek-servant!”_ he told her happily.

“So you liked Rexy did you? Well maybe you can play with him later.”

_“Can I play with him?”_

Sac picked up on the question complete with wheedling tone, she knew what that had meant at least and right now there just wasn’t the time. “Later little moon, later. Right now we need to get you some clothes else your grown self will be very unhappy.”

***

Sac managed to get to the security office without anymore interruptions.

“Oh thank god! Where was he?”

“In the hall of African mammals.”

Larry felt his heart skip a beat, feeling faint at the idea of such a small child in with all those predators. He remembered Nicky being that age. Oh God.

Sac saw the horror on the night guard’s face and reassured him quickly, “No he was well looked after, Nala had him.”

“Nala?!” Larry paled.

“Yes, she likes him, she was wrapped around him to keep him warm. Speaking of which, are there any suitable clothes for him here? He’s cold.”

“Likes him? For dinner? Wait, cold. Right, um, Nick can share.” Larry rootled around in his boy’s overnight bag, “here, these are his pijamas, they’re gonna be big but-”

“They’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Larry turned his attention to the suddenly quiet child, “hey, buddy how are you doing?” Ahkmenrah had backed up against Sac’s chest, regarding Larry with wide, frightened eyes. “Um, you okay there Ahk?”

The little boy was beginning to make the unhappy “mmmmhhhhhhhhhmmm” noises that he remembered so well from Nicky’s early childhood. It was the ‘I-am-not-happy-with-the-current-situation-and-if-it-doesn’t-change-immediately-I am-going-to-scream-the-building-down,’ noise.

Larry backed off instantly.

“Whoa. What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know, you seem to scare him for some reason.” She looked down at the little boy, “What’s the matter Ahkmenrah? This is just Larry; he is our friend and guardian. He will not harm you.”

_“He’s a demon Moon-Mother!”_ Squeaked Ahk looking terrified _,“ Why aren’t you running?! His skin hasn’t seen the sun! He must be from the underworld!”_ Ahk’s eyes that usually were so open and friendly had turned dark with fear, he was worrying a quivering lower lip whilst trying to get as far away from Larry as possible.

“I can’t understand him, Larry,” Sac flashed him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry can you give us some space, he’s clearly frightened, if I get him dressed can you see if you can find Nicky? He’s the only one who is capable to speaking any Egyptian. I curse myself for not learning before.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Totally wishing I’d joined in on the lessons. Right, I’ll get out of your way.”

“Thank you.”

Larry headed off and Ahk visibly relaxed, cuddling in close to her for a moment he then struggled out of her grasp to face her on his own two feet. Words like this had to be said properly. It would be expected of him.

“ _You’re very brave Moon-Mother, you must a powerful spirit to send away the demon. I, Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkahre owe you my life and I offer you my loyalty and protection if I may give it.”_ He gave her a little bow to seal the deal.

Sac had absolutely no idea what he had just said but it seemed to be very important, like he was granting her something. She smiled and bowed in return.

“Thank you Ahkmenrah.”

He grinned at her and then threw his arms around her, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

She hugged him back then held up the pijamas, “shall we get you dressed?”

It was fair to say that Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king was quite possibly the most adorable little boy in the history of the world. The oversized clothes made him look even smaller. Ahkmenrah was lucky, it had been surprisingly mild for July that week so Nicky had brought his warmer pyjama set with him, the museum could be pretty draughty when it got late. He looked up at Sac, eyes blue-green again and shining with joy.

_“Thank you!_ He felt the unfamiliar fabric, it was soft and fuzzy and warm!

Sac smiled at him, “you’re very welcome little moon,” Sac had carefully rolled up the bottoms and cuffs so his hands and feet were visible, pinning the hems in place with some of the safety pins from the first aid kit.  “Let’s settle Jean-Baptiste and sit on the sofa.” She gestured whilst she was talking and the little boy followed her.

Sitting down, Sac started to undo the carrier, easing it from her back she brought it to her front and very carefully removed Jean-Baptiste. He was still mostly asleep, grumbling a little as he was moved. Sac leaned against the back of the sofa, once she stopped moving Ahk climbed up beside her, staring in wonder at the baby.

_“He’s beautiful. A fitting gift for a spirit like you. Tawaret must love you dearly_.”

“I take it you like him?”

Jean-Baptiste burbled in drowsiness slowly opening his eyes as he realised his position had changed. He warbled at little then focused his eyes on the boy for the first time.

Ahkmenrah gasped at the little face, completely transfixed by the dark-eyed stare. He didn’t realise he was moving closer until the baby reached out and patted at Ahk’s face. Sac didn’t think it was possible but Ahk’s eyes actually got wider. He reached out and stroked the baby’s face with the utmost reverence. He looked up to her delighted, _“he could be Ra re-born!”_ he settled back to cooing at the little one completely immersed.

Interesting. Thought Sacagawea, maybe this was why grown-up Ahk was so good with Jean-Baptiste, less than a minute of a proper introduction he was completely in love with the baby. A pang shot through her, a sadly familiar one now.  He really would have made a wonderful father had he the chance. Though, at least now, or at least when he was grown, he was a trusted guardian, older brother to Nicky and uncle to Jean Baptiste. Hopefully it was some consolation. 

It was actually pretty peaceful, moreso than she was expecting, Ahk cuddled into her side, head on her stomach to better see her once-again sleepy baby. It reminded Sac of her own childhood, charged with looking after some of the younger children of the tribe, and they would sit in front of the fire, lying cuddled and sleepy in its glow.

Her peace lasted about four and half minutes.

“Hey, found our guys.”

Larry walked back into the office with Teddy and Nicky, both looking decidedly relieved at the sight of Ahk sitting happily with Sac. At least, he was. Ahkmenrah took one look at Teddy and froze, eyes widening in fear.

“There you are my love, doing a wonderful job as ever.”

_Not again! He thought he was safe!_ Ahkmenrah looked up to Sac who was now looking radiant as she gazed at the invader. _The monster clearly had her under a spell! He was not about to lose someone else to this place! She was kind and soft and it was his duty to protect her!_

The little pharaoh sprang off Sac’s lap, dropping into the fighting stance he’d been taught. He might be small but he knew how to fight! He knew how to drop Kah when he got rough.

_“Be gone demon! Your magic has no power here!”_

“My,” Teddy smiled at the child, “you have the quite defender my dear.”

_“Leave this place!”_ Ahkmenrah had no idea if he could take on a full grown demon but he had to try! Moon-Mother and the baby were relying on him! _“Leave this place or I shall make you!”_

Teddy was actually quite impressed at how ferocious Ahkmenrah looked, had he been his usual full grown self he could readily believe he’d led armies into battle. But right now it took all of the president’s composure not to smile at the tiny, battle-ready king. He was entirely adorable.

It was clear that Ahkmenrah was viewing him as some sort of threat so he did what you usually do when dealing with frightened children, Teddy crouched down getting on a level with the little boy. Surely that would help convince the pharaoh that he meant him no harm.

Apparently not.

A low growl was the only warning Teddy got before Ahk launched himself at the president’s face. 

Teddy hit the ground with a thud, knocked off balance by the frenzied pharaoh.

_“You shall not take her! I WILL NOT LET YOU!”_

Turns out Ahk may be small but he was a vicious bundle of rage when he wanted to be, little fingers scratched hard at Teddy’s face, aiming to rip away the horrible glass eyes and kill the furry monster on his face as he sunk his teeth into one of the president’s defending hands.

“Ahkmenrah!” Shouted Sac, “Stop it at once!”

Unfortunately Ahkmenrah couldn’t hear her over his protective rage.

“Whoa!” Larry swept in plucking up the raging child, holding Ahk at arm’s length giving Teddy a chance to escape. The 26th president scrambled to his feet, face showing the signs of Ahk’s attack. His glasses were bent and his moustache was decidedly ruffled. 

Teddy marched up to the child, “Now see here Ahkmenrah, child or no that is no way to behave!”

Ahk managed to hold Teddy’s stare long enough to utter the most terrible curse he knew, _“May the scarabs eat your eyes!”_ before the reality of the annoyance in Teddy’s stare sunk in and Ahkmenrah remembered where he was and how very small he was compared to all these grown up demons. He’d done his best to protect his Moon-Mother but he really wanted his own mother now. He wished he was big enough to learn the spells to save them and send him home from here! He broke the stare and dove for Larry’s chest, not really aware of who held him only that there was another big person between him and glass-eyed monster.

Teddy softened immediately when he saw the returning fear in the child’s eyes. “I would demand an apology however, I don’t think that will get us anywhere right now.”

_“I want to go home!  Don’t let him eat me!”_ Ahk had buried his face into Larry’s neck, clinging to his jacket, curling himself up into the night guard’s chest. He knew that tone even if he didn’t understand the content. Ahk was genuinely terrified. He tightened his hold on the child, “I know pal, I know.”

Larry looked up apologetically at Teddy, “I’m really sorry Teddy but-”

“It’s quite alright Lawrence, I appear to be particularly intimidating for some reason.”

“He, he um,” Began Larry’s actual child.

“What is it Nick?”

“He, er, he thinks you’re a demon. And that you’re going to eat him.”

“WHAT?!”

“I can’t make it all out but he keeps saying demon.” Nicky’s eyebrows were knitted in concentration, “I think, I think it’s because he’s never seen, well,”

“What Nicky?” Prompted Larry.

“Anyone white before.” Nicky explained.

The penny dropped.

“Of course!” Exclaimed the president

“Well that explains that display,” realised Larry, “I think that was might’ve been Ahk actually fighting for not only his life but Sac and JB as well.”

“Good Lord.” Despite being on the receiving end of the attack he had to hand it to the boy. He had some courage in him.

“And Teddy, I don’t think they had glasses or moustaches in Ancient Egypt.” Pointed out Nicky carefully.

“Indeed quite so,” He was beginning to appreciate just how alien he must seem to the confused child, “in which case, I shall take my leave and ensure the museum is running smoothly in your absence Lawrence.”

“I am sorry my love,”

“Fear not my dear, we shall find a way to convince our little friend of my character later. For now I shall bid you farewell.”

“Teddy, my bear, wait a moment.”

“Yes?”

“Can you maybe find some blankets and put them in his sarcophagus?”

He beamed at his lady, she was always thinking ahead, “Of course, I’ll ask the Newfoundlanders. I will see you later my love.”

With Teddy manning the museum and out of Ahk’s eyeline they breathed a tentative sigh of relief. For his part Ahkmenrah was still attached to Larry, trembling slightly in his too-big pijamas.

“So now what do we do?” Asked Nicky.

“Pray?” Offered Larry in exasperation. It was bad enough getting Nicky through this age let alone an ancient Egyptian princeling. He knew from Nicky what had happened, the way Dexter had thrown the tablet once he realised Attila wasn’t stopping, the blinding light and Ahk being hit by it. Dexter was now hiding, trying to avoid both Attila’s and Larry’s wrath whilst the leader of the Huns was beside himself with the guilt of having caused this latest development, he’d never wanted Ahk or Nicky hurt. It was a whole, horrible mess.

“I do not understand it,” Began Sacagawea,

“It’s magic, not much there to understand,” sighed Larry.

“No, I mean on the way here, we encountered Rexy.”

“Sheesh, how did that go?”

“Ahk loved him, Rexy nuzzled him and Ahk kissed him goodbye.”

Of course! Of course he liked Rexy. That made perfect sense! Urgh. “Great,” Larry voiced aloud, “so we have a crazy child on our hands, loves walking skeletons, hates presidents.”

“All kids like dinosaurs Dad.”

“That’s true,” Larry agreed, thinking about Nicky’s own interests, “so Rexy is fine, Teddy is terrifying and Nala, the actual lioness, was protecting him.” Larry ran a hand over his face, “I am _not_ paid enough for this.”

“Aww, c’mon dad,” Chirped Nick sounding a LOT brighter than he felt, “It could be worse, and he’s kinda cute for y’know, an accident.”

Larry eyed the dark head that was pressed into his neck, deliberately ignoring Nicky’s word use, “When he’s not trying to murder people, sure.”

Sacagawea decided enough was enough, she had little patience for lamentations.

“I suggest we try to have a more relaxed evening, he seems calmer now at least. If we can get him off to sleep then when the time comes we place him back into the sarcophagus and hope the magic will have worn off by tomorrow evening.”

“It’s the best plan we’ve got.”

“Pass him to me then, he seems calmest when he is near to me.”

“Yeah, good plan, he’s still trembling here. Kinda glad actually, if it wasn’t for that I would of thought he wasn’t breathing he’s that quiet.” Larry moved over to Sac, carefully lifting down the little boy to her. Ahk whimpered at the initial contact then buried himself in Sac’s side, trying to make himself as small as possible once again.

“Nicky, can you stay with them? Just in case anything happens, you’re the only one who’s got a chance of actually explaining anything to him.”

“Sure dad.”

“That’s my guy.” He ruffled his son’s hair, See if you can do some of your homework while it’s quiet.”

“Awww, Dad!”

“C’mon buddy, you know the drill.”

“I will try to assist if you need me Nicholas”

Nicky turned to Sacagawea and grinned. “Awesome, thanks! It’s geography!”

Larry smiled at the pair of them, “Sac, do you need anything?”

“I should be fine Larry, can you pass me the blanket and then I think we should be able to settle.”

The night guard carefully draped the blanket over the three and ruffled Nicky’s hair again. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Farewell Larry, come back before sunrise.”

“Count on it.”

It was quiet in the room for a long moment, Nicky was watching the children with worry in his eyes.

“What homework do you have Nicky?”

“It’s just a few worksheets, I’ve got the details here I just have to label stuff in the right order and get the resources right, I should be okay. Can I show you when I’m done?”

“Of course.”

Ahk perked up at the sound of voices, uncurling himself a little he watched Nicky for a while before wriggling free of Sac and padding over, he didn’t look as scary as the grown demons and he was writing. Demons didn’t write, or at least, he didn’t think they did. And this one looked smaller than Kah. He could probably take him if he turned out to be a monster. Probably. And Moon-Mother was behind him, she wouldn’t let anything happen. 

_“What are you doing?”_

_“_ Jeez Ahk! Cried Nicky, then he remembered to switch to Egyptian _“You scared me!”_

_“Are you the scribe’s boy?”_

_“No”_

_“Are you a slave?”_

_“NO!”_

_“But why are you writing?”_

_“It’s a task set for me”_

_“So you are the scribe’s boy!”_

_“No it’s for me. I’m learning.”_

_“Like the-”_

“NO! It’s homework! From school, you used to-” he was going to say ‘you used to help me’ but he cut himself short starting again so Ahk would understand him. _“I-I’m a scholar.”_

_“Oh.”_ Ahk looked at the pages, _“show me.”_

Nicky wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up with someone who was until very recently someone he considered to be his best friend and adoptive _older_ brother sat on his lap asking questions at 100 miles an hour.

He wasn’t exactly pleased at the invasion of this little imposter. He wanted the real Ahk. He shifted uncomfortably but the smaller boy just settled further onto Nicky’s lap.

“ _Where’s this?_ ” Pointed a much-too small finger.

“America”

_“Is that near Nubia?”_

_“No, it’s a long way from there.”_

_“Why aren’t you using glyphs?”_

_“Because I’m writing in_ English.”

“English?” Ahk repeated, it sounded alien on his tongue.

“Yeah, English.” Nicky was shocked at how wrong Ahk had managed to make that one word sound. “It’s what, it’s what I’m speaking in now.” He had to fight to keep the waver from his voice. 

_“I don’t like this English. It sounds wrong and jumbly.”_

_“That’s because you don’t know it yet. It can sound nice if you let it.”_

_“You need to practice your Egyptian first. Kah is better than you and he never does his practice.”_

Nicky decided to ignore the insult, _“Who is Kah?”_

_“My big brother, he’s meant to look after me but sometimes he forgets and sometimes,”_ A shadow passed over the little boy’s face. _“Sometimes I’m bad or he gets tired of me. But_ ”, he brightened, _“he’s my brother and I love him. He wouldn’t let the demons get me if he were here.”_

“Teddy _isn’t a demon. I’M not a demon.”_

_“You can’t be a demon.”_ explained Ahk in a ‘Well-Duh’ voice that Nicky knew he himself used and wow was that annoying when it was turned back on him. He suddenly felt sorry for his Dad putting up with all of his questions over the years, _“You’re too small,”_ Explained Ahkmenrah _, “He’s a monster from the underworld. He’s never seen the sun.”_

_“He’s just from the north. We get less sun. We’re all just people here.”_

“ _Why?”_

_“Because we’re special”_

_“Why?”_

He cast a desperate look at Sac at a loss of what else to say.

Sacagawea had tried in vain to follow the conversation but she knew when a rescue was needed, “Come on Ahkmenrah, leave Nicky alone to finish.”

Ahk responded to the tone, evidently the voices adults used when dealing with children hadn’t changed in 4000 years. Good to know.

He turned to Sac, _“Alright.”_ He faced Nicky, face serious, _“Good studies scribe.”_

_“It’s_ Nicky.”

“ _Good studies Nicky-scribe, may Horus bless you_.” 

_“Thanks.”_

Ahk climbed down and cuddled back in with Sac and Jean-Baptiste eyes flicking between the older boy and the baby. He decided he liked the Nicky-scribe. Maybe when his task was finished they could play. He seemed like he might be nice at playing, he’d asked all those questions and he hadn’t shouted or hit him once. He might be better at games than Kah. That was an exciting prospect. Right here and now despite not really knowing where he was he was safe and warm and clearly within the protection of Khonsu, maybe this was just for the night, just while Khonsu reigned. Yes. That made sense, in the morning he would be back home and he could tell mother and father all about it.

He was thinking about them as he drifted off into an easy slumber.

Once Nicky finished and he doubled checked Ahkmenrah was asleep he turned to his second mother. “Sac?”

“Yes?”

“What if he doesn’t change back?”

“It’s a little early to be worrying about that, the night is not over yet.”

“But the light was so bright. It sounded like it really hurt him when it hit. And he’s just so small now. He doesn’t know any of us.” His voice was beginning to wobble.

“He’s still our Ahkmenrah Nicky, there’s parts we know still there, Nala and Rexy knew him and look how hard he fought for Jean-Baptiste. Just like he did before.”

“But he doesn’t KNOW us Sac. He hasn’t got a clue and he can’t even speak English! He thought I was some sort of scribe in training. And not, and not-”

Sac shifted Jean-Baptiste towards the now sleeping pharaoh, Ahk snuffled a little then as if sensing the small body reached out and wrapped an arm about the baby. Jean-Baptiste mumbled contentedly. “Come here Nicky.”

Nicky didn’t need to be told twice. He was buried into Sac’s other side before she could blink. She wrapped an arm about the distraught boy.

After a moment she caught what he was saying, muffled as he was against her, “He’s not ours, he’s not anymore, he’s not _my_ Ahk.”

“Yes he is.”

“But-”

“No, he’s still our pharaoh, everything that makes Ahk, Ahk is still there. And if it is the will of magic that he remains in this form a while then it is a new opportunity for him to befriend us.”

“I don’t want a new opportunity! I just want him back!”

“So do we all but we do not always get what we want Nicky.” Pointed out Sac calmly.

“It’s not fair!”

“Nor is life.” She responded in a tone that spoke of too much experience.

“But we were happy, all of us! He was getting really good at DJing and teaching me to fight! We’d done Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit! We’re halfway through Harry Potter!” Nicky couldn’t shake the thought that his friend, the who’d so easily become his older brother was gone. He began to cry again.

She squeezed sympathetically, “Nicky, I know this is hard for you but there is no certainty here, we do not know what will happen but we now have a responsibility to look after him.”

“But I don’t want-”

“Do you think your father wanted the responsibility of the whole welfare of the museum?” Sac asked a little more briskly than she’d meant, her nerves were fraying too.

“Um…”

“Of course he didn’t but he accepted it all the same. Ahk is our responsibility now whether you want him to be or not. He accepted the responsibility of looking after you and Jean-Baptiste again and again”.

“I know! I know! It’s just-”

“He was your big brother and now he’s not.” She commented gently.

“Yeah.”

“But he could be a little brother, like Jean-Baptiste is to you. Teach him what he taught you. If he is to remain a child for the time being think of all the wondrous things here this little boy has not seen. The music he hasn’t listened to. The games he has not played yet. And you can give to him the gift of language.”

Nicky’s eyes widened in interest, “You think I could?”

“I know you could, Ahk is going to need a brother here to look out for him, to show him the world and how to understand it.”  

Nicky sniffed, considering. There was stuff he could show him. And he could get to see Ahk’s face trying chocolate for the first time again. That had been pretty awesome first time round. And then there were video games. Yeah, he could think of a lot of things to do with Ahk. “I’m gonna, I’ll need help with the language bit.”

“Of course, that is what we are here for is it not?”

“Yeah, thanks Sac.” Nicky hugged her again and relaxed settling into her once again.

“You’re very welcome.”

It didn’t take long for Nicky to drift off in the calm quiet, the soothing sounds of sleeping and held against a warm body.

Sacagawea sighed. It was going to be a difficult road if the magic remained as it was but, as she sat enveloped by her three favourite boys she found things could be much worse.

 

Tiny Ahkmenrah meeting Nala! This ridiculously cute art work is done by [Remy](http://chesterbennington.co.vu/) who is entirely awesome and deserves your praise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! Please let me know what you think! I’ll try to get the chapter up by the end of the week! :D
> 
> Just as a quick note, any of Ahkmenrah’s direct thoughts are in italics like his spoken words because he’s thinking in Egyptian but any general descriptions of him and what he’s doing are in normal text because it’s not an immediate perspective from him. I hope that makes sense!  
> Thank you again! :D


	3. The Dangers of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is tasked with putting a sleepy little Ahkmenrah to bed. How hard can it be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely People!  
> Here is another chapter with our adorable Pharaoh! Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos, I read and appreciate every single one! I’m so pleased so many of you are as excited about this story as I am! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

  

**The Dangers of Sleep**

Forty-five minutes to sunrise Larry returned to Sacagawea and the boys.

He paused at the sight.

All three boys were fast asleep cuddled into or on top of Sacagawea who was looked distinctly content, she was humming softly, stroking both Ahk and Nicky’s hair. Ahk had his face pressed into Jean-Baptiste’s side, one little arm curled around the baby who was snoring gently.

Never had Larry been more grateful that he had a camera phone. This was going on the wall. She smiled up at him.

“You have some sort of gift.” he whispered

“Just patience”

“They look pretty spark out”

“Yes,” Sac looked down at the contented children, “ they have been asleep for an hour or so, it should be safe to move him. Will you-”

“Yeah,” Larry smiled warmly, “Teddy’s happy to cover for me, I’ll stay with him until sunrise, don’t want to close up until it definitely won’t wake him.” Larry never liked to say out aloud what he suspected happened to Ahk come dawn, it wasn’t, he couldn’t consider, couldn’t equate it. And Ahk always made sure to shut the lid himself, he liked the control and he didn’t want people to see his day form which Larry was more than okay with.

Grown-up Ahk (or as grown up as he was going get thought Larry with a sudden pang) was slowly getting used to his morning ritual but he still really hated the coffin, hated having to get in to it. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago, it was a miracle he went anywhere near it at all.  And if reasonable, sensible, Ahkmenrah, actual crowned pharaoh of Egypt, sovereign ruler of a country could sometimes require serious persuasion to get back inside Larry could only imagine how five year old Ahk would react. Granted, he thankfully now had no memory of being locked up in there for so long in there but still, he was a little boy and that was an awfully scary box.

Very carefully, once Sac had eased his grip from Jean-Baptiste, he lifted Ahk from the pile. The little boy grumbled in his sleep but curled into Larry, instinctively seeking the warmth of the man.

“See you tomorrow.” Whispered Larry

“Take care.”

Larry walked with the tiny pharaoh back to his exhibit, thankfully the other exhibits took his warning looks seriously and kept their distance despite how much they wanted to nosy at the little boy.

All was fine. He made it to Ahk’s room in one piece and not a single stir from the child.

*THUMP! *

What? Was Larry’s first thought before it bloomed into full-blown horror.

*THUMP! THUMP!*

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” He cried aloud.

He’d forgotten Ahk’s guards. They were staring at him with undisguised rage, pointing there spears and growling.

How could stone even growl?!

With a start Ahk woke. Taking in the guards which to him, entirely unaware of the fact that the Anubis guards were sworn to protect him, had the effect you would expect anyone witnessing a 20ft moving representation of their God of Death.

Ahkmenrah shrieked blue murder.

Thrashing in Larry’s arms enough to see down the corridor he was being taken Ahk caught sight of the golden sarcophagus. He twisted round to look up at Larry. Realising exactly who had hold of him Ahk screamed harder.  The pale demon! A monster of the underworld! He was going to be buried alive! Dragged to the underworld forever! Ahk fought tooth and nail in Larry’s arms.

“Ahk please!” Larry begged, desperately trying to calm the panicked child, “It’s okay! No one is going to hurt you!” Larry might as well have been speaking French for all the good it did him

Ahkmenrah was so far past reason right now even if he could have understood what the pale demon was saying . He was going to die! He was going to buried alive and if they didn’t do the right ritual he’d never see his family again. He’d be lost forever! No heart and no family! He had to escape!

There was only one thing he could think of to save himself.

Lurching forwards Ahk bit Larry hard on the bare skin of his neck. Larry yelped in pain and shock, dropping the desperate child who was already pelting for the corridor.

“GODDAMN IT!”

Larry made to leap for Ahk but the little boy could apparently still move at warp speed when he wanted to. Even at this age. Great.

Larry wheeled on the two statues. Hand on his throbbing neck he pulled back to show the wetness was just saliva and not blood, thankfully Ahk’s baby teeth weren’t sharp enough to break the skin but he’d had a damn good try.

“Thanks a bunch guys! Can you, for once just give me a break?!” He yelled in frustration, “He is five years old for crying out loud! Why did you have to scare him?!”

The first jackal gave him a look that said ‘Really? You bring our pharaoh back in that state and you are angry with us?!’

The second one growled threateningly which Larry got the distinct impression meant, ‘You are guardian of all and yet our master returns wounded or worse. You are supposed to protect him in this foreign land. How were we to know what you were doing?’

Actually, he wasn’t sure if it was what they meant or if it was his own conscience talking. Either way. Ahk was getting away.

“Fine! Just next time, When I bring him back just stay quiet else he is going to be frozen in the middle of a screaming fit and no one wants that.”

With that he ran from the room.

Larry barrelled back into his office about three minutes later coming face to face with a empty room.

Oh god. Where was he?! He had about thirty-five minutes before they were officially screwed. He could see the reactions already of someone finding day-mode Ahk in the shrubbery.

Larry started to run.

After checking Sac’s empty exhibit and the mammals he was about five minutes from a complete panic attack. He couldn’t believe he lost him. What an idiot to forget the guards!

He headed for the diorama room, hoping the miniatures might have seen or heard him.  They tended to pick up on sounds the others usually missed.

As he approached he saw his quarry. His heart actually skipped a beat once again. Ahk was sat happily, clearly asking Jed and Octavius hundreds of questions whilst Sac held Jean-Baptiste and Nicky translated as best as he could.

Larry began to approach.

Sac, with her back to him, spoke it a soft voice as though she were talking to the boys. “I know that isn’t Larry Daley behind me because Larry Daley is meant to be putting a lost little boy to bed.” The menace and ice-cold threat in her voice made Larry freeze in his tracks. “Larry Daley who wouldn’t possibly undo my evening’s work and mean I have an adrenaline-hyped five year old to quiet before the dawn which is rapidly approaching. Larry Daley would be cleverer than coming here into the line of sight of the child who now thinks he wants to bury him alive.  He would do a circuit of the museum, control the Egyptian guards first and return when this little boy is fast asleep if he wanted to make it to the next dawn. Does Larry Daley who isn’t behind me understand me?”

Larry’s retreating feet was the correct answer.

“Damn Sac, you are one scary momma.” Jed was looking at her with a mix of awe and fear on his face.

Sac’s eyes flashed dangerously, “And don’t you forget it.”

“No ma’m”

Jed tuned back into Ahk’s excited babbling, then looked to Octavius who was valiantly explaining his breast plate for the third time. Ahk watched them fascinated, pointing to all the aspects of Rome and the Wild West asking questions faster than Nicky could translate.

Jed and Octavius worked out pretty quickly that Ahk wasn’t really understanding their answers but he was clearly happy and at least seemed to have forgotten the trauma that brought them a very annoyed looking Sacagawea, Jean-Baptiste tucked into her arms, a sleepy Nicky and a howling Ahkmenrah into their room ten minutes ago.

That had most definitely been unexpected. 

Both them heard the approaching party long before then saw it. They were however, not prepared for who walked into their hall.

“Goddamn!”

“By Jupiter!”

“Gigantor sure weren’t kidding was he?” Jed looked the wailing child up and down in total disbelief. If he didn’t still look like Ahkmenrah then he would never have believed it in a month of Sundays. The grown, regal, reserved pharaoh was crying like he’d never stop. Jed could practically see the terror being wailed out. Never had he wished harder to be Gigantor-sized, every instinct him was screaming to comfort the child, pick him up and cuddle him till he stopped. As it was he could barely hug Ahk’s hand. Goddamnit.

“No,” Sac actually looked frazzled which was worrying enough in itself.

“My lady I must ask, why are you here?  We cannot offer much in the way of comfort for an infant.” He paused looking at Jed, “much as we both would like to.”

“Because” Sac began taking a deep breath, trying to calm her rage, “someone doesn’t understand how to put a child down to sleep without putting the fear of the underworld into them.”

“Ah. I see.” They both shared a look that said, ‘Larry.’ 

“But I thought you two might be able to distract him.” The ‘PLEASE’, unsaid was heard loud and clear. 

“We can try my Lady.”

“Hey! Ahklet! Over here partner!” Jed called to the unhappy child. He may be small but Jed could command a room if he had to.

Ahk had stopped crying as he stared about the new room, he stayed close to Sac, sniffling a little as he held Nicky’s hand in a death grip. He turned to face Jed.

“That’s it, over here!” He waved to make his point, trying to look as friendly as possible.   

“Mhhhmmmm.” The ‘I-dislike-this-entire-situation’ noise was back.

Sac squeezed him gently as he tucked himself closer into her side, eyes wide and wary. “It’s alright Ahkmenrah, they’re our friends.”

“C’mon,” Nicky gently tugged Ahk over towards the dioramas the little boy gave in and followed, eyes taking in the activity, lighting up as he saw the inhabitants moving.

 _This was interesting! There weren’t people like this at home!,_ He spoke aloud, _“Look! Another realm Nicky-Scribe!”_

“ _Yes,”_ Nicky even let the ‘Scribe’ comment pass in his eagerness to pass off the little interloper to the miniatures _, “this is another world, they are our friends.”_

Ahk bowed in greeting as was proper from one world to another (and he wasn’t quite as scared this time)

Octavius and Jed both responded in their own ways, both saluting proudly. Ahk grinned then launched into a thousand questions.

 _“What worlds are these? Is that your armour? My father has one like it but it’s gold. Do you have armour? What’s on your head? Are those horses? What’s that silver in the sand? Are those soldiers? What stone is that?”_ And on and on. Ahk was clearly fascinated by both civilisations and was talking a mile a minute, even Jed had trouble keeping up, good as he was reading body language and tone.

Not long after Larry left Ahk was asking Octavius about his leg armour when he let out a tired yawn and pitched over sideways.

“Hell Fire!” Jed leapt back in shock, grabbing hold of Octavius’ shoulder for reassurance.

“Ahkmenrah!” Cried Octavius, “Are you alright?!”

“SAC!” Jed sounded ever-so-slightly terrified, “Sac! Ahk’s broke! I swear we didn’t do nothing!”

Sacagawea laughed. “Aha, you are both wonderful, you’ve tired him out.”

“But he just conked out, like someone blew out his candle.” Jed was NOT okay with this development. He’d never seen a tyke crash out so fast.

“Is that normal with infants my lady?” Octavius looked rather worriedly at the passed out child, “I fear I have not been around children for a very long time and I have forgotten their habits.”

“Yes, perfectly normal,” Smiled Sac happily, “once they’re tired enough they will just drop, wherever they are no matter what they are doing.”

“God. DAMN.” Jed rubbed the back of his neck in consternation as he rocked back on his heels.

Octavius moved closer to the cowboy, gripping his shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly manner, he was never quite sure how much physical reassurance Jed would accept of a day, “Yes, I am glad you are here my lady; that was rather alarming.”

“You get used to it,” Sac was looking fondly over the sleeping pharaoh, “once they start yawning you’ve got about ten minutes before they get grumpy and another ten minutes after that they usually become manic, eyes unnaturally bright and doing everything sped up. Then you know a crash is imminent.”

“We shall be aware in the future then.” Stated Octavius with more surety than he was feeling.  

“Yeah, about that,” Jed pulled off his hat to view the child who until very recently was his grown friend, running a worried hand through his wild hair, “what’s the plan Sac? I mean what are we gonna do about Ahklet-rah? Will he be back to pharaoh mode tomorrow or what?”

“I honestly don’t know, he’s the only one who understands the tablet. But at this age I doubt he knows anything about it. So he may be like this for a while.”

“We’re gonna have to plan for that then.” Jed looked as serious as any of them had ever seen him. “Can’t have him running about getting all confused over stuff. And he’ll need kit that actually fits him.”

“Indeed,” Agreed Octavius, “we shall have to prepare how to care for him and foremost develop a way to communicate with him, we cannot rely on your linguistical talents alone Nicholas.”

“Well, I can teach him a bit.” Offered Nicky, trying not to show his reluctance in [planning for a situation where they had to cope with little Ahk for any length of time. He wanted his Ahkmenrah back. Tomorrow. “And everyone can help.” He was determined, despite Sac’s words not to get lumbered with kindergarten Ahk on his own.

Jed turned to Octavius, “You can speak different languages toga-boy how’d you learn?”

Octavius snorted at the nickname but answered anyway, “I listened carefully, but as a boy at school I remember we began with letters and sounds then built up a vocabulary in stages.”

Jed grinned, impressed but determined not to let it show too much, “I jus’ knew you were fancy.”

“It was a required education.” Argued Octavius, he always prickled when his status back home was mentioned.

“Fancy.” Jed teased happily.

Octavius ignored him, focusing on Nicky instead, “Nicholas could you perhaps create a hieroglyphic and English alphabet for us, with words we could relate back to for him to understand what we mean, at least initially.”

Nicky nodded, “Yeah, yeah I can do that. And I can use the one Ahk made me.”

“King Tut made you a book?” Jed was surprised, none of them had realised the effort Ahk had gone to help Nicky.

“Yeah, to teach me Egyptian, said I was good at it and that it would help.”

“You’ve certainly proved your lessons tonight Nicholas.” Octavius sounded rather proud of him, Nicky’s chest puffed in pride at the compliment, it wasn’t every day you got kudos from a Roman General.

“Yeah, you’ve done real well Nicky. Big Ahk’d be proud of you.”

The boy blushed, “Thanks guys.”

Larry returned looking rather nervous.

“Well timed,” Sac’s face closed off, looking rather dangerous once more, “he’s flat out again thanks to Jed and Octavius.” Her eyes narrowed at the night guard. “If this child returns to me a third time this evening screaming about monsters I swear to you by all of my ancestors that I will have him my exhibit with me when the sun rises and you can explain to Dr McPhee just exactly why there is an Egyptian child in my arms.” She raised a daring eyebrow, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Then I bid you good morning.”

With that Sac took Jean-Baptiste with her and made for her own exhibit.

“Dad?”

“Yeah son?”

“Remind me never to annoy Sac.”

“Something I’m never planning on doing again.” Both of them watched the Shoshone woman stalk back to her exhibit. Larry repressed a shudder. “Hey, guys, thanks for the save.”

“No problem Gigantor, Ahklet’s pretty cute if you like that kind of thing.”

Octavius gave his friend a fond smile, Jed was a huge softy when it came to children. Jean-Baptiste’s presence had already proven that. And it was clear he was just as taken with the little pharaoh.

“You’re welcome my liege, I’m glad we could assist you in not getting your dentistry re-arranged.” Octavius fought hard to keep the smirk off his face, Larry really didn’t help himself sometimes.

“Appreciate it. Right, Nicky, I’m gonna take Ahk back, can you make sure Teddy’s okay with the last bits?”

“Sure thing dad.”

“Thanks buddy, hopefully everything will be back to normal soon.”

Nicky flung his arms around his father, “I hope so Dad, I really, really do.”

“It’ll be okay kiddo, whatever happens, it’ll be okay.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, you’ll see Nicky, you’ll see.”

Nicky squeezed his Dad one last time then headed off to find Teddy.

Larry crouched down to the slumbering child. “Let’s try this again shall we?”

“Good luck Gigantor.”

“Safe journey my liege.”

Larry scooped Ahk into his arms, nodded to the guys then headed for the Egyptian display. Thankfully all was peaceful on his way with the exhausted little pharaoh.

The Jackal guards stayed motionless much to his relief though he could feel their glares burning into his back. He approached the sarcophagus nervously. He couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding. This was usually such a private moment for Ahk and here he was, stepping all over it. Oh well, he could apologise later when Ahk returned to normal. He looked inside and was touched to see how just how many blankets Teddy had collected for the child, the Newfoundlanders and the Vikings by the looks of it had been very kind. It was a testament to how well thought of Ahkmenrah was, Larry wished he could tell him.

Tenderly he placed the child inside, Ahk mumbled a little, curling up and settling into his new nest of blankets. Larry laid Sac’s blanket over the little boy and tucked him in. When he gazed down at the child his breath caught in his throat. The sleeping expression was the exact same as he’d seen on eighteen year-old Ahk.

Larry felt his knees weaken. This really was Ahkmenrah, it was easier to just imagine the young pharaoh was just off somewhere else but here was the reality, the young man he’d come to consider a second son was gone.

He’d seen his Ahk asleep numerous times over the last few months, during the day Ahk wasn’t sleeping so his living body wasn’t actually resting and as such every so often he needed to recharge. It wasn’t a problem for the wax and plastic figures but Ahk got tired.

In the first few weeks after his release though, Larry had had no idea and Ahk had tried his hardest to cover it up. Larry had seen the growing bags under the young man’s eyes but they had all been so busy getting a handle on the museum he’d not really thought about it.

That had changed when he’d found a crownless Ahkmenrah spark out, curled up tightly under a thornless rose bush in the flower room. He’d only found him by accident, stumbling into the room hopelessly lost as he looked for a certain key-wielding simian. The young man had startled awake at the touch on his shoulder, struggling groggily to his feet, trying to focus on Larry with defiant, fearful eyes whilst suppressing a yawn. Without his crown and mussed up hair he looked a lot younger than usual surprising Larry. At that moment Larry resolved to find out Ahk’s real age, he’d always though the pharaoh was in his mid-twenties given his comportment and reserved, regal manners, in that moment however, he couldn’t have been more than eighteen at the most.

He freely admitted he’d failed epically at handling that situation at first.

“So, sleeping under the roses? Come on let’s get you back.” He placed a friendly hand on Ahk’s arm. The response was not one he had been expecting.

The pharaoh’s eyes went wide with fear, “I’m fine! I’m awake! I can help with whatever you need, it can’t be that late.”

“It’s about 11pm.”

“Plenty of time then,” he swayed a little on his feet, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, looking even younger as he did so, “I can help, I don’t need, don’t want to-” he was beginning to lose coherence in his exhaustion.

“Whoa, what-” Larry moved closer to Ahk to calm him but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Ahk was backing up hard, eyes flicking from his flashlight to his keys, “Don’t!” he cried.

Larry backed off fast, this was definitely weird, why was Ahk looking so scared? “Hey, hey, Ahk, what’s the matter?”

“I don’t need to be put back!” He gabbled, “I won’t cause any problems, I’m sorry I was in the display, I didn’t think anyone would mind.” Ahk was pressing himself further and further away from Larry, eyes never leaving his flashlight.

“Problems? Put back? What are you talking about?” Larry was genuinely confused.

The pharaoh was beginning to sound desperate, losing his usual composure he kept looking at the keys and flashlight, “I got in the way,” he explained, trying to meet Larry’s eye, too bone-weary to put up a stoic front, “I’m sorry, don’t, don’t lock me up again, please! I won’t cause any trouble!”

Larry was stunned which quickly morphed into being horrified. “You thought-?”

It was very clear what Ahkmenrah had thought. Who the hell had given him such a notion and just what the HELL had they done to make him have that reaction, he’d never seen Ahk look so afraid. And this was coming after the taser incident. God he’d thought they were past this now. What else had happened to Ahk over the years? Larry had a feeling he was about to find out.  “Ahk, buddy, I am not going to lock you up okay. I never will.”

“You will! They always do!” Ahk was beginning to look truly terrified. Larry had about three seconds before the pharaoh’s fight or flight instincts would kick in. Neither option was good. He had to calm him down fast.

“Ahkmenrah, listen very carefully to me, I am not going to lock you up. I will never lock you up. If there is ever a problem we will talk about it like people, like actual reasonable adults. I will not just throw you back inside your room.”

“But I was in the way!” Ahk insisted, too tired to keep the wobble from his voice, “I wasn’t helping and when, when I’m not useful I get left inside!”

“What?! Who says you’re not useful? You’ve been amazing with getting the museum in order and,” he paused, “Oh, oh god, were you helping me because you thought if you didn’t I’d leave you in your sarcophagus?”

Ahk’s face said it all, “I-I have to earn my keep.” He answered quietly.

“No, oh my god, no,” Larry ran a hand over his face in exasperation, “no you don’t, it’s your tablet that brings everyone to life that is WAY more than enough. Did,” He paused thinking out loud, “did the guys, did Cecil use you like that?”

“Cecil?”

“The night guard before me, the ones who-.”

He didn’t need to finish the sentence.

Ahk’s face darkened a moment, “no, I wasn’t, I wasn’t ever allowed out here before. No matter how much I begged. They made sure of it.”

Larry’s stomach still rolled at the thought of what they’d done to keep him quiet.

Dear God, there was a lot to unpick here, he couldn’t do it all at once. ‘One thing at a time Daley’ he told himself, ‘one thing at a time.’

“So, who would lock you up?”

“The fellows at Cambridge when I couldn’t help them with their studies or if I wasn’t needed they just left me inside or forced me back. And I thought-,”

“You thought it would be the same here”

“Yes, I am sorry,” he fought off another yawn, the fear in his eyes ever-present, “and when I was tired they tried to keep me up, I can go for weeks,” He explained quickly,  “the tablet is good like that but eventually my body just gives in, no matter how hard I try.” His voice was rising again, fear and desperation creeping in, “Then, when I was no use they’d curse my weakness and lock me back inside. I was so tired I couldn’t stop them.”

“Oh my God Ahk,”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it! I tried really hard, I did but I just can’t rest during the day, it doesn’t work.” He was working himself into a full blown panic.

“Hey, hey, Ahk calm down, please, it’s not you who should be apologizing, it’s me for not making it clearer that you’re not just safe here but you’re part of the museum family. We would never lock you in, they know you now. You’ve showed the lies they told about to be exactly that. Lies, you’re our friend Ahk, you don’t have to earn your keep. Okay?”

The pharaoh stopped backing up, pausing to consider the night guard’s words,“I don’t?” Ahk looked genuinely stunned, “You won’t?”

“I promise. Come here,”

Ahk looked uncertain so Larry tried to reinforce his point, “Ahk please, I’m not going to hurt you or lock you up. I just want to hug you.”

“Why?”

“Because you could use it right now and I’m worried you’re going to collapse on me.”

Ahk studied Larry’s face carefully then finding some sort of answer, the right answer it seemed he relented and nodded. Larry stepped closer and wrapped his arms about the distraught pharaoh. “You’re okay Ahk, I promise I will never lock you up. You’re my friend, you have friends here and we’ll never lock you up and you can sleep whenever you want.” Ahk finally relaxed, clinging to Larry not trusting himself to speak. “Do you understand me?” Ahk nodded into his neck. “Right, good. Now let’s get you to bed. There’s one in the security office, the sofa pulls out.”

Ahk didn’t know what to say. He settled for a simple, “Thank you” he could expand on later.

“No problem pal.”

Larry led the exhausted pharaoh to his office and pulled out the sofa bed. 

Ahk eyed it still a little nervously, “Are, are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, I’m supposed to look after you guys, remember?”

Despite the exhaustion Ahk’s smile could have lit a stadium, “You truly are a guardian of the highest order.”

“You’ll make me blush, now get to bed,” Larry grinned; delighted he could actually be a proper caregiver in the museum for once and earn that ridiculous title “I’ll wake you before dawn.”

Ahk didn’t need telling twice, taking off his crown and collar, kicking off his sandals he was asleep before he hit the pillow. Without ornament and composure he looked like a regular tired teenager. Larry felt his heart warm at the sight, pleased he could help the boy-king (though he was adding to the list of issues to address about his treatment over the years) with a paternal smile he draped a blanket over him then left to check the rest of the museum.

It had been a regular occurrence since then, every so often Ahk pulled himself out of his sarcophagus and headed straight for the office. The other exhibits respected his need and stayed away from that section of the museum. Occasionally Nicky climbed in with him, though Ahk tried hard to avoid crashing on ‘Nicky Nights’ he much preferred to spend the evening in the awake company of his adoptive younger brother.

It had been telling though, over the months he’d watched Ahk get more relaxed, initially he’d slept curled up in a tight ball, looking ready to spring into action should he need to, then bit by bit he’d spread out. When Nicky joined him at first Ahk would unconsciously pull the boy to him and curl protectively around him. Nicky got into the habit of using Ahk’s stomach as a pillow. By the time Jean-Baptiste was in a settled enough pattern it wasn’t unusual to find him placed with Ahk too. Larry had taken a number of pictures of JB fast asleep on top of the pharaoh’s chest or by his side, each time a slumbering Ahk would have a protective hand on or around the child.

Sac had commented it was some of the most peaceful sleep her baby got.

The last time had been the previous week, Larry, looking for Nicky as walked into the office to find Ahk flat on his back, in the t-shirt and bottoms night set Larry had bought him after the first night (his regular regal clothes did NOT look comfortable to sleep in) snoring softly with Nicky’s head on his stomach as usual and Jean Baptiste on his chest, the pharaoh’s arms were wrapped about the pair of them. All three were completely out cold. Sac had stepped inside to join him, smiling she whispered to Larry, “I left Jean-Baptiste on his back next to Ahk.”

Given his current position it was clear the baby had crawled on to Ahkmenrah by himself. They’d pillowed around him carefully to make sure the littlest one didn’t in fact roll over but none of them expected him to move away from the edge and _towards_ Ahk.

“They look like brothers.”

And honestly, they did.

And now. Larry mentally shook himself at the way the night had turned out, trying to process all the events. It hit him like a sledgehammer.

Now Nicky was the oldest of them. Larry had no idea what he was doing. The idea of Ahk being permanently like his terrified him. The museum was so dangerous for a five year old. What would they do with him?

A sickening thought struck Larry. What if he was actually, properly alive, what if he was still a bouncing little boy come sun-up? How would he explain that?! He and Ahk did not look similar enough to pass off as immediate family and then Erica would have to know, he would have to tell her and work out a way of keeping him because over his own dead body would little Ahk end up in the foster system and how was he going to deal with this? He hoped that at least the magic worked and he wouldn’t have to worry about the boy during the day.

He prayed it was just for one night, just one night and then everything would be back to normal. He’d just about got a handle on this crazy world of his and now this. He didn’t think he’d be able to deal with all the chaos without the help of Ahk’s calm common sense. Who would reason with Attila when the Huns and Vikings got ragey?

And Nicky was already missing Ahk badly.

Oh God. He had no idea what he was doing.

Larry was so worried about the possibilities of what could happen he missed the moment the sun rose. It was the feeling instead, feeling the magic fade once again alerted him to the new day.

Right, get Nicky, go home. Pray for a miracle. He was about to turn and leave when he realised the lid was still off. He was so used to Ahk replacing it he’d forgotten. Turning back he looked over the side of the sarcophagus as he reached for the lid. His stomach dropped through the floor. He wasn’t prepared for this. Not to actually see. Not to have all his suspicions and fears confirmed in one awful eyeful.

Oh god.

Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king was dead. He was a real person who came to life every night and died every morning.

He stared at the tiny, dried out body of the child lying as though he were sleeping. Larry fought the urge to retch. He was just a little boy. The image of Nicky in the same state assaulted him. No. He couldn’t handle this. Anything was better than this, he’d much rather deal with a hyper five year old and run the gauntlet of social services than this. It was just too much. He couldn’t equate the two beings, the spirited little pharaoh and this husk. That grown up Ahk went through this all the time. A least it looked like it didn’t hurt. Larry felt the tears well up in him at the horror of it all. Why had he never thought about it sooner?

All of his parental instincts wanted to scoop up the child and will him back to life or mess with the tablet to bring him back to form but no. That would be idiotic. Not to mention beyond dangerous.

No. he would just have to deal. Just like Ahk did. But by God he was going to make sure Ahk was looked after whilst he was in their care. That vision of him wasn’t going away anytime soon as he was utterly ashamed of the fact he’d wished the magic would work as it did. It was the least they could do. The least HE could do.

With a heavy heart he closed the lid, praying for the magic to bring his friend back.

Tonight they would have to see whether they’d been heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I’ve got a long way to go with this story! I hope you’ll join me for the ride! :D
> 
> Also, can any one tell me how to insert an image into a chapter? I have been gifted adorable fanart for this series by Remy(iamremy) I nearly died of cute! and I want to share it all with you! Any ideas lovely people?
> 
> (If anyone else wants to do art work for any of this series I will be eternally grateful and made entirely of squee!)


	4. A new dawn, a new day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry hopes to whichever God is listening that Ahkmenrah will awaken hale and whole and GROWN tonight but there's something he has to deal with first...
> 
> A chapter in which Larry gets distracted, Sacagawea is one scary mother, Teddy is gentle and Nicky has some awesome linguistic skills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> I meant to get this out a few days ago but this chapter fought me with fiddly little details! Thank you so much for all the support you’ve given me for the last few chapters! I’m sorry I left it on such a sad note in the last one, I’m afraid there’s more angsty ahoy but there are some very cute moments too to try and make up for it!   
> Please let me know what you think, your reviews keep me writing!

Larry made it to the museum early. He’d stopped to pick up a few things for tonight if their little friend stayed little. Just in case. He was _so_ not prepared for that scenario. Once was bad enough. But he owed his second son all the care he could give him. Larry intended to get the lid off the sarcophagus and wait till the tablet’s power kicked in for the night and see what happened because if he was the same as he was that morning Larry was categorically NOT going to be responsible for adding a whole new claustrophobia-inducing incident onto Ahk. The lid was heavy, Ahkmenrah the Pharaoh was easily strong enough to deal with it but Ahkmenrah the prince couldn’t possibly manage such a weight. If he was lucky then Ahkmenrah would be hale and whole and GROWN. If not then he’d internally panic and take the little boy to Sac, hopefully before either losing him or accidentally terrifying him beyond all reason.

Well, that was the plan at least.

 He’d managed to make it to Ahk’s room just as the museum shut, the last visitors already making their way home. He got the lid off whilst avoiding looking inside before he heard McPhee calling for him.

Great.

Vowing to return as soon as possible he dashed off to find out what the director wanted.

For once McPhee seemed to be in a good mood, the temporary exhibits had been going down well with the visitors so he had extended the programme to include a range of new themed events, each to last a month in the temporary hall. He would provide Larry with advanced warning when the next one was due to arrive and asked (actually asked!) that he help deal with the deliveries when they showed up.

Larry was a little too flustered to pick up exactly on what the new program was to contain when he thought about it later though he could remember something about Mythology.

He’d worry about it later.

Larry had smiled and nodded at McPhee, agreed to everything happily. Anything to get him out of the building and leave him free to get back to Ahkmenrah. Oh how he prayed the magic would return him to normal come sun down.

He was on his way to Ahk’s room when his phone rang, he checked the caller ID then answered immediately, Erica didn’t call him at work unless it was something important.

“Hey, what’s up?” worry already filtering into his voice.

“Larry?” His ex-wife sounded unusually nervous, “Hi, I’m sorry to call you at work.”

“No, no it’s fine, just setting up, what’s the matter?” Larry’s voice was sharp with concern, “Nicky okay?”

“Yes, yes he’s fine.”

Despite the immediate relief Larry knew that tone, the tone that said something was very wrong, “Are you okay?” he asked more gently.

“Not so much,” her voice wobbled.

“Erica, what’s wrong?”

“Mom’s had a fall,” Her voiced hitched before she got it under control, “she’s okay but I’ve got to get up to her, she’s in hospital and Don’s away this week with work and I’ve called round and no one’s free and-”

Larry reacted instantly, “Erica, Erica it’s fine, of course you’ve got to go. Bring Nicky to me and I’ll have him, he’s stayed over here before it’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“You know I am, you need to take care of Jane, I can take care of our son.”

“Thanks Larry, means a lot.”

“Sure thing, just come round the back and I’ll let you in, can you get here in twenty mins?”

“Yeah,” Erica breathed in relief, “I can, we, we can do that, thank you.”

 She hung up.

Twenty minutes, twenty minutes was fine, it still gave him five minutes to make to to Ahk’s room if he used the back stairs.

Larry made sure everything else was in place before heading down to the loading bay.

Really, he thought later, he should have just left Teddy and Sac a note but as usual hind sight was 20:20.

They were late, only a few minutes but time was ticking on. He couldn’t leave the loading bay either, he needed to be able to let them in quickly, summer time was always more dangerous, people liked to try their luck and the loading bay wasn’t the safest place to be after dark.

Larry was almost hopping from foot to foot.

He heard a car draw up, without waiting he bounded for the door, relief flooding through him.

“Hey guys, everything okay?” He asked with forced brightness.

Nicky threw himself at his father before waving his mother off hurriedly, he knew how close to sundown they were too, he’d never breathed a word to his mother or Don about the museum, scared not just that he wouldn’t be believed but that his Dad would get into trouble for ‘filling his head with nonsense.’ Grown-ups were so stupid sometimes.

“Bye mom! Look after Grandma!” called the boy.

Erica had stepped out of the car and joined them, hugging Larry briefly, full of relief “Thank you so much.”

“It’s fine, honestly, you look after yourself and Jane okay? I’m really sorry, I’ve got to go, I can’t leave the door open long.”

“No, no of course, thanks again Larry, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s more than okay Erica,” He squeezed her arm reassuringly, “just go, go and take care of your mother, everything will be fine here and I’ll make sure Nicky gets to school in the morning.”

“Thank you,” she kissed his cheek, hugged Nicky once more then disappeared back into the car, driving off into the evening.

Father and Son shared one knowing look before diving back into the museum.

Larry was hurtling through the loading bay, Nicky’s hand clasped in his.

The museum was already awake.

“Dad! Dad! Slow down!”

“I can’t! We have to check on Ahk!”

They bolted up the back stairs, skidding to a halt at the top to avoid one of the Terracotta soldiers.

For a second peace seemed to reign, everyone milling about in the very early ‘just woken up’ stage of the evening. For a second Larry allowed himself the hope that everything would be alright and back to normal.

An ear-splitting scream shattered the night.   

 ***

Sacagawea was already making her way out of her exhibit, she’d hurriedly explained the situation to Lewis and Clark the night before, asking them to take her baby first thing in case there were issues with Ahkmenrah. Both men agreed readily, they liked the young Egyptian with his polite manners and gentle nature. The fact that Sacagawea trusted him with Jean-Baptiste spoke volumes. And now there was something very wrong, whilst they were quite amenable to having another child about the museum having them at the cost of a friend was too high.

She was just exiting her exhibit when she heard the scream.

She reacted purely on instinct.

Adrenaline shot through her, sucker punching her limbs, kicking her into action. Sacagawea took off like a gazelle, already running, leaping the stairs two at a time she launched herself on to the second floor, screams, high pitched, desperate, _terrified_ ringing in her ears.

She charged down the corridor, other exhibits parting like the red sea at her approach. Sac paid them no heed, focusing purely on the shrieks coming from the Egyptian exhibit.

She barrelled into the room just in time to see the Night Guard raise his hands.

Her eyes followed as she gasped up in horror, the image burning into her heart.

&&&

Ahkmenrah had woken up suddenly.

It was dim where he was, it smelt wrong. _This wasn’t his room! It wasn’t even the palace!_ He sat up, scared. _He wanted to call out for his Mummy and Daddy, they’d be looking for him! They’d come and get him!_ He took a big gulp of air ready to shout when he looked down.

_He was in a box! A big box! So big it looked like_...

_OH NO! NONONONONO! That had been a dream hadn’t it?! He dreamt the bad pale demon trying to bury him alive. It was a dream, and any minute now Mummy would come round the corner and scold him for getting lost and then she’d hug him and everything would be alright again!_

_Wouldn’t it?_

He bit his wobbling lip.

It really didn’t smell like the palace. Maybe he was still dreaming? He felt the blankets he was on; they were soft and carefully woven in styles he’d never seen before. It all felt very real.

He swallowed a sob, if he wasn’t dreaming then the demons were still here with him.

_He had to escape! Escape and run and find his way back to Mummy and Daddy and Kah. Very carefully he climbed out of the box, jumping down to the floor. He was still wearing the strange garments he’d been dressed in the not-dream. He had to walk carefully to avoid tripping, the clothes much too big for him, the t-shirt starting to slide off one shoulder, the bottom hems beginning to drag on the floor. He rubbed his eyes again, tired and scared. It felt like he hadn’t slept at all which was silly. He woke up. He knew he did. So he must have slept. Why was he so tired?_

_It was lighter through the flat archway, he should go that way, light things were always better. Monsters hid in the dark waiting to eat you. Kah said so._

Very carefully Ahkmenrah tiptoed to the edge of the room he’d woken up in, peering down the corridor. It all seemed very quiet. There were two big Anubis statues but that was it. There wasn’t anyone else around.

Ahkmenrah took a deep a breath. ‘ _Time to be brave like Daddy_.’ He thought

He stepped into the corridor, trying to hurry along silently, his bare feet pitter-patting on the stone floor, so focused on the light ahead he didn’t notice the Jackal headed guards turn to look at him.

***

Okay, this was just about the worse possible outcome this evening.

Larry had rounded the corner into Ahk’s room with Nicky in tow to come face to face with a sight that would not leave him for a long time.

“STOP IT! He yelled, “STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!”

He words had no effect.

He raised his arms in desperation trying to make his point. He sensed movement behind him. He knew who it was, actually felt the rage rolling off them as they approached.

Sac locked eyes with Larry for a brief moment and Larry felt himself shrivel up.

That look said it all.

She stepped forwards and raised her arms.

“GIVE ME THAT CHILD THIS INSTANT!”

No one argued with Sacagawea when she raised her voice. No one. Not even twenty foot Jackal Headed Stone Guards of the Underworld in the end.

Sac was glaring up at the statue who held a hysterical Ahkmenrah, the child fighting tooth and nail to get free, screaming in Egyptian even as he sobbed in terror fifteen feet above the floor.

It was pretty obvious as to what had happened.

Clearly, Ahkmenrah, still five years old, still tiny, still not understanding one word of English and not having a clue as to where he was had woken up alone.

And did what any lost child would do.

Went looking for his family.

Unfortunately for him he had huge, mobile, stone guards who whilst worried about him where not the most friendly looking of creations.

They must have picked him up for fear of him wandering off.

Ahkmenrah had had a completely reasonable reaction to this turn of events, that is, being grabbed by a 20ft representation of his God of Death. He was screaming the building down, completely and utterly convinced he was about to die, about to be dragged to the underworld never to see his family ever again.

Impressively Ahkmenrah’s fighting spirit was very much live and literally kicking even at age five. He was fighting with everything he had to get free, scrabbling hard against the unforgiving stone. Sac could see the bruising on his hands and feet from where she stood.

 “GIVE HIM TO ME RIGHT. NOW.” Commanded Sac glaring up at the guards with murder in her eyes, arms outstretched. “I WILL CARE FOR HIM GIVE HIM TO ME.”

The guard who wasn’t occupied with hysterical pharaoh advanced on Sac, spear raised.

Sac didn’t budge.

The guard thrust towards her.

Nicky screamed, darting forwards to save her before Larry caught him and dragged him back away from danger.

Sac’s eyes flashed dangerously, too angry to care what posturing they did. “THE CHILD.” She demanded, gesturing again.

The spear tip stopped an inch in front of her chest. Sac’s lip curled. “NOW!”

The guard dropped the spear and looked to his fellow nodding. She was worthy. The one with Ahkmenrah seemed to sigh but dutifully handed the frenzied child over. They weren’t happy about it but knew they could not comfort their king, they’d been trying for the last few minutes to not avail, they seemed to only be making him worse, much to their consternation. At least this female seemed to have enough courage to share the custody of their lord.

Ahk tumbled into Sac’s arms a bawling, wailing mess. She marched out of the corridor and into the light, determined to change the scenery for him quickly to help allay some of his fears.

Once she reached a bench she sat down quickly with him.

He was still howling, though he’d stopped fighting, his brain realising somewhere deep down that he’d been rescued from the Death servants. He was against something soft, safe but the tears kept coming. He just wanted to go home. 

  _“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!  I’m sorry I was bad! I didn’t mean to take Kah’s Sobek toy! I was going to give it back! I promise! I’m sorry! I just want to see them again! I want to see Mummy and Daddy again! I’m sorry! Please! I’m sorry! Don’t let me be banished! Please! I want to go to the fields with them! Please! I’ll be good! I’ll be really good! I just want them back I just want them back! I don’t want to go away! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’M SORRY!”_ Ahkmenrah was nigh on hysterical, he was going to push himself past a full blown panic attack if she didn’t do something right now.

Sacagawea turned to Nicky who’d followed along with his father and half the museum. “Translate for me. NOW.” She stared down at the sobbing child, “AHKMENRAH!”

The command shocked the little pharaoh enough to stop him mid-flow. “Ahkmenrah, listen to me.” She gently shifted the little boy up in her arms so he was focused on her face, “You’re not being punished. You’ve been a good boy, so good you’ve been picked to join us. We have all been brought here to show our cultures. Your mother and father are very proud of you for being chosen and have asked us to look after you while you do this great duty. Do you understand me?”

Ahkmenrah looked between Sacagawea and Nicky, tears still pouring down his little red face, trying to process her tone and his words.

He gulped, sniffing miserably, _“I’m, I’m not bad?”_ he managed to ask looking terrified at hearing the answer.

Sacagawea smiled softly, cuddling the little boy closer, trying to reassure him, dear ancestors she thought, how could such a young one fear failure so much? Aloud she assured him, “No Ahkmenrah, you’re not bad.”

_“Mother and Father aren’t angry?”_

“No, they’re very pleased and proud of you.” She stroked the side of his face tenderly, brushing away a few more tears.

_“Really?”_

“Of course, you’ve been a good boy.”

_“I’m not banished?”_

“No little one, you have been entrusted to our care whilst you are here representing your kingdom. You will see them again.”

_“When?”_ The child demanded sitting up properly on her lap, sniffing hard and wiping his nose on his over-long sleeve.

“I do not know,” Sac stroked a hand through his soft curls, “for that is up to the gods to decide, they have chosen us as the best of their creations.”

_“Why?!”_ The child all but wailed, rising up, hands grabbing for her imploringly.

“Because we are worthy in the eyes of the gods.”

_“Oh,”_ He processed this. Deciding it wasn’t much consolation he sat back down, whimpering, _“I still want my mummy.”_ He started to cry again, curling into Sac.

Sac could feel her heart break, there was nothing worse for a child to lose a parent, she knew that all too well, the fact that he was so young didn’t help, they were his world and now to his mind he was alone in an alien world, “I know little moon, I know, but we have to be brave for the gods. They have chosen us for great purpose.” She rocked him gently.

Nicky placed a hand on her shoulder, he was doing a wonderful job of translating but he was becoming upset too. It was a lot to take in. She brushed her head gently onto the back of his hand before turning a little to smile gratefully. She quirked an eyebrow to Larry, trying to signal him over since he’d maintained a healthy distance, keeping the others back.

The night guard moved instantly to stand by his son, wrapping his arms comfortingly about Nicky as the boy continued to translate.

_“My hands hurt.”_ The tiny prince sniffled,eyes huge and miserable.

“Shall I kiss them better?” She asked gently.

_“I want mummy!”_ cried the boy, hoping that if he demanded her enough the universe would give her up to him. So far she wasn’t forthcoming.

“I know but I am the best I can give you right now.”

Ahkmenrah considered Sac with those impossible eyes of his, looking around the hallway again in case his mother had magically appeared in the five seconds since he last looked then reluctantly went back to looking Sacagawea over carefully, she could almost see the thought forming before he spoke, _“Do Moon Mothers kiss things better?”_ he asked tentatively.

Sac beamed, “We certainly do.” To prove it she lifted Ahkmenrah’s hand very gently and carefully kissed the back. On closer inspection he needed more than a kiss. His hands and feet and most likely his knees and elbows too were badly bruised following his futile battle with the guards, his little knuckles were bleeding too. He needed patching up properly.

“I have some magic balm too that will make them feel better, shall we go find it?”

_“Yes please.”_

“Good boy, come on then.”  Sac picked up the little boy and headed towards the staircase, aiming for Larry’s office. Nicky kept up with her since he wanted to make sure Sac could understand anything little Ahk said on the way. He was worried, the little boy had really taken a beating, well, he supposed he’d done it to himself but he’d probably have done the same thing if that had been him in that situation. Plus, seeing anyone scream like that was scary and it was worse if it was a little kid. He might not like the fact that there was this little mini-me rather his Ahkmenrah but he didn’t want him hurt, if he never saw a kid cry like that again it would too soon.

Then and there he resolved if he ever saw a kindergarten crying at recess he would go and help rather than wait for a teacher to deal with them.

 Sac walked confidently, Nicky in step whilst Larry dropped back, following at a safe distance making sure the rest of the museum didn’t try to crowd the little group, Ahkmenrah was scared enough as it was without a whole bunch of new faces to contend with right now.

Teddy joined them at the foot of stairs having stayed back to calm the cavemen who’s been whipped into a frenzy by the sound of Ahkmenrah’s screams.

“Is everything alright my love?”

Ahkmenrah whimpered at the sound of Teddy’s voice, wriggling in Sac’s arms to press his face into her chest. If he couldn’t see the scary glass-eyed demon then maybe the scary glass-eyed demon couldn’t see him.

Teddy tried his hardest not to feel crushed, “Still afraid of me it seems.” He sighed,  “What the devil happened up there?!”

“Ahkmenrah awoke alone and when he tried to leave his exhibits his guards stopped him.” There was a coldness in Sac’s voice that was unusual

“But surely,” Teddy caught sight of Larry keeping a safe distance whilst still looking concerned. Ah. Teddy understood exactly what had happened.  A sudden rush of worry shot through him, he focused back on the child, “Good Lord! Is he alright? They’re not the most gentle of inhabitants here!”

“He’s mostly fine, just terrified, they were surprisingly gentle but he fought to escape.”

Nicky lifted the hem of the pyjama leg covering one of Ahkmenrah’s feet, “look, he’s all bruised, he tried to get free of them.”

“By Jove.” Teddy winced in sympathy.

“My bear, I need to treat him, will you come with us?”

“Me?” Teddy actually took a step back, “But I rather frighten him my love.”

“I need someone to hold him and if he is to remain a child a while I will not be forced to choose between the pair of you. Ahkmenrah needs me right now but I need you my bear and I will not accept his continuing fear of you. He just needs to see you are not a threat, you have done nothing to hurt him, his fear is purely of the unknown.” Sac’s word were gentle but firm.

Teddy looked unconvinced, the onslaught from the child yesterday had taught him not to underestimate the little boy. “If you really think it will help my dear.” He looked up to Sac’s face, she was gazing at him with a knowing look.

He couldn’t hide anything from her, she knew how painful it had been for him to be so fiercely rejected by Ahkmenrah. He’d come to think of the pharaoh as another son, they’d become close over the past few months, moreso in the previous weeks since his accidental re-incarceration and their subsequent discussion.

Teddy hadn’t shared the details with the others, even Sacagawea, respecting the fact that what Ahkmenrah had shared with him had been in a rare moment of vulnerability and Teddy was loath to break that trust. However, if young (er) Ahkmenrah was to remain with them as he was right now, he realised he may have to break that vow for the sake of the child.

“The first aid kit is in the security office, I can tend him in there, Larry do we still have the arnica and eye-bro-proof-in gels?”

“Er, yes, yes I got more after the break in.”

“Good, that will serve us well.” She turned to leave.

“Er Sac?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, I meant to get to him in time.”

Sac sighed. “I do not have time for this now, I know you would never do things maliciously. It is not I to whom you should apologise, just know that I am not angry. I am disappointed.”

Larry felt like he was eight years old again. He swallowed hard and quickly to keep himself in check.                                                                                                      

Sac sighed, seeing his discomfort but she was not letting him off the hook that easily, “Why did you not think to leave a note in our hands? If you were having to wait someone could have gone to him in your stead.” She paused, fixing him with her unwaving gaze, “You must think Larry before you act, we depend on you. Now if you will excuse me, I have a frightened Pharaoh to attend.”

With that Sac headed to the office Teddy and Nicky following in her wake. Teddy sent a consoling look to Larry before he ducked into the doorway, Larry could have sworn he even heard the ‘chin up my lad, chin up.’

Larry sighed running a hand absently through his dark hair. She was right, he knew she was right. One day he’d actually manage to be on time and do something right. One day. Though apparently today was not that day. He headed off in the opposite direction to salvage what he could of the situation and at least make sure everyone else was alright.

***

Sac reached the office, heading straight for the sofa, “Could you bring me the medical bag please my bear? Nicholas may you please bring me a bowl with warm water and a cloth?”

Teddy passed her the first aid kit quickly whilst Nicky fetched what she needed and set it down beside her.

“Thank you, now come and sit beside me my bear, I wish to introduce you properly to our pharaoh.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

Sac nodded encouraginly.

The president sat down carefully, personally he thought this was a bad idea but Sacagawea thought it would work and he trusted her judgement absolutely. It was worth a try. Anything not to terrify Ahkmenrah anymore. He didn’t think he could cope for very much longer at seeing such fear in those familiar eyes.

“Now, Ahkmenrah, I need you to look at me,” Ahk burrowed closer to her, “come on little moon, look at me.”

Nicky translated dutifully, but Ahkmenrah knew what was being asked from him from the tone and Moon Mother’s hands on him. She wanted him to sit up but the furry faced demon was there! He couldn’t understand why she allowed him to enthral her! He tried so hard to fight him off but it didn’t work. And now he was stuck with him!

He wanted to hide, wanted to cling to Moon Mother and hide away from the demon but he couldn’t Moon Mother was waiting and she was kind and, and he was a prince of Egypt! He HAD to show he was brave that he wasn’t scared of these demons. Princes who got scared weren’t princes at all but were useless maggots, only good for stepping on. He knew. Kah said so.

But the furry faced one was just so big and loud.

Summoning all his courage he sat up on Moon Mother’s lap and looked directly up at her.

“There’s my little moon,” she kissed his forehead gently, “now I need you to sit on Teddy’s lap whilst I make your hands and feet better.”

Ahkmenrah’s eyes widened in terror, he let out a small whimper as he began to struggle off her lap, ignoring all his bruises. He was going to be eaten!

Her arms went around him instantly, shh-ing him, rocking him, “look at me Ahkmenrah, look at me.” He raised his now grey eyes to hers wide and full of fear, “Teddy isn’t going to hurt you, he would never hurt you. I need to make your hands and feet better but I can’t do it if you’re on my lap. Now will you be a brave boy and help me help you?”

Ahkmenrah swallowed hard, looking between Teddy and Sacagawea. He gave a tiny nod, eyes filling with frightened tears.

“That’s my brave boy, you’ll feel better soon I promise.”

With as much courage as he could muster Ahkmenrah shuffled across to Teddy.

Teddy didn’t move, as much as he wanted to wrap his arms about the little boy and console him he knew that was the worst thing he could possibly do. The child needed to take his time and settle on his own. He didn’t miss the fact that the child sat up rigidly, silently, little body shaking in terror.

Teddy felt his heart break.

Sac sent him a look, they were very good at understanding one another now, she didn’t need to speak for him to know her meaning.

‘Be brave my bear, this will not last forever’ 

Sacagawea kissed Ahkmenrah again on his little round cheek. “You’re such a brave boy.”

Ahkmenrah didn’t say anything, too concerned that one wrong move would provoke the demon.

Sac sighed and began to tend to battered little boy. Very gently she cleaned his left foot first, removing all the sweaty dust and grime. Once clean, she began to carefully salve the bruises with a mixture of both the arnica and ibuprofen, he was lucky he’d not ripped any of his toenails off in his struggles, as it was his feet were badly bruised and a little swollen but other than that he would be healed in no time. The little boy began to relax under ministrations to the point that by the time Sac was salving his right foot he let out a little giggle before his hands shot up to muffle himself suddenly looking worried.

Oh of course! Sac smiled, grown Ahkmenrah’s feet were ticklish, Nicky always sought them in one of their tickle wars it made sense that child Ahkmenrah was exactly the same.  

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tickle you, it alright I’m nearly done little moon.”

Sac did her best not to tickle him again, it concerned her that he’d looked so fearful at having made a sound. Was it fear of Teddy or something else?

_Ahkmenrah could have kicked himself if his feet hadn’t hurt so much! Why did he laugh?! It was shameful to show such weakness, Kah said so! And he’d admitted it by laughing! The furry one would surely tear him apart now! That’s what demons did wasn’t it?_

The little boy swallowed hard again, expecting death at any moment.

_He was surprised when Moon Mother seemed to work even more gently than before, it felt nice to be looked after, Nofret his nurse was kind but she wasn’t nearly as gentle as Moon Mother. Maybe it was because Nofret was older?_

As it was the little boy began to relax again, allowing Sac to roll up his pyjama legs to tend his banged knees. Each time she fixed something she kissed it better for good measure. By the time she reached his hands Ahkmenrah had forgotten on whom he was sitting. His hands needed a little extra care, he’d bloodied his knuckles in his futile attempt to escape. She stuck plasters on the seeping wounds to staunch the flow.

_“Who’s that?”_ The little boy asked looking at the figure on the band-aids.

“Spider-man.”

Ahkmenrah looked up at Nicky, confused _, “Why are there glyphs of him? Is he special?”_

“Yeah he’s a hero”

_“A hero?”_

“Yeah, y’know, someone who does really brave things and saves people.”

_“Like Isis? Horus’ mummy?”_

“What did she do little moon to make her a hero?”

Ahkmenrah shuffled a little to sit up straighter, you had to sit or stand tall when you were telling something important, his tutors told him so _,_ and stories of the Gods were ALWAYS important, _“Osiris her husband got killed by his brother Set and got chopped into little bits and she went looking for all the bits in dangerous places and got them back together and a made a spell to bring him to life again.”_

‘Wow’ thought Nicky, ‘grim much?’ He’d started to look at Egyptian myths to have stories to ask grown-up Ahk about, he knew how much his friend loved to talk about his culture if given the opportunity but he’d not very far yet, he’d nly had the idea last week. Sheesh, if that was one of the stories they’d tell a little kid, no wonder Ahk’s sense of humour could be so dark sometimes. 

“Then yeah, she sounds like a hero.”

“ _Why isn’t she on here?”_

“Because, um,” Nicky has absolutely no idea how to answer that one, he cast a desperate look to the two adults in the room.

“Because there are lots of heroes in the world my boy,” Teddy spoke softly.

Ahkmenrah startled then whirled around to face Teddy, eyes full of terror. Teddy met the child’s stare evenly hoping to look as non-threatening as possible.

Ahkmenrah gazed at Teddy, transfixed by the look of warmth in the man. _He didn’t look like he was about to eat him. In fact, he looked, well, kind. Now he was looking at him properly, behind the glass and fuzz he was wearing a look he’d seen on his own Daddy’s face when it was just them and Mummy in their chambers and she was telling a story._

Ahkmenrah was moving before he realised it, leaning up to get a proper look at Teddy. He reached for the president, touching the gold-rimmed spectacles carefully, tapping the glass with the tip of a tiny finger, following the path of the metal till it disappeared behind Teddy’s ear. Ahkmenrah hit on the idea that they might not be part of him but attached.  He pulled tentatively and the glasses came free. The little pharaoh was now face to face with Teddy. His mouth fell open in surprise, he’d never seen blue eyes before, certainly not blue eyes that positively radiated kindness. The little boy was awestruck. He wasn’t a demon at all.

_“Are you a ka guide too? Like Moon Mother?”_ he asked nervously.

“Yes, yes I am.” Better to ally himself with a known quantity rather than leap into uncertainty. If it helped the boy trust him then Teddy was all on board this plan.

_“You must be a northern ka guide. Nicky-scribe said that’s why you’re so pale, north people don’t get the sun.”_

“Well we certainly don’t have as much sun as you do in Egypt.”

Ahkmenrah frowned _, “Why?”_

“Because the sun shines for longest in hot countries.” Now was most definitely not the time to explain planetary physics to a five year old who believed the sun was a god who was birthed every morning and swallowed every night.

_“Oh.”_ The little boy considered, _“do you love Moon Mother?”_

Teddy took the abrupt change in topic in his stride, “Yes I do, very much so.”

_“Are you married? Can Ka Guides get married?”_ asked the child, curiosity peaked.

“No we’re not, but I don’t see why not” Teddy managed a hopeful glance to Sacagawea before Ahkmenrah ploughed on with his questioning

_“You should, if you’re in love you should marry. It’s the rules.”_ Stated the little boy firmly, _“Why do you have a furry creature on your face? Can I stroke it?”_

 Teddy was halfway through answering the first question in his head when the rest assaulted him.

“It’s called a moustache my dear boy and it’s not a creature, it’s like a beard. It’s just hair and yes,” Teddy acquiesced graciously, hoping to prove his chosen style of facial hair should not be a source of terror for the tiny child, “I suppose you can.”

Ahkmenrah didn’t need telling twice. He reached up and patted Teddy’s moustached, running his little fingers through the bristles. _“It’s soft!”_ he declared, delighted.

“Well I should hope so!”

Ahkmenrah continued to stroke the apparently very soft moustache for a few moments utterly fascinated before Sacagawea captured his attention once again.

“Come on little moon, I have to finish off your hands and clean that face of yours.”

Ahkmenrah turned reluctantly back to face Sac though he now snuggled into Teddy rather than sitting stiffly. She paused a moment to quirk an eyebrow at Teddy who practically glowed in response.

Ahkmenrah yawned as Sac finished up his hands and carefully wiped away all the dried tears from his face. The little boy’s eyes began to droop. He had already been tired and that was before he had to fight for his life against two stone guard.

Sacagawea saw the exhaustion on the child’s face, she really wanted him to be in something cleaner and ideally better fitting that the sweaty, dirty pyjama set he was in at the moment. A thought struck her,  “Nicky, do you know if your father picked up any supplies suitable for our friend in his current state? I know he would have considered the possibility and your father is a kind man.”

“Um, I don’t know, I didn’t see him much today.” The boy admitted, it was a Sunday he’d already headed back to his mom’s by late-afternoon after going to the park with his Dad. Sunday afternoons were designated ‘Dad and Nicky’ time where they didn’t talk about work, school or museum just had time to themselves to be goofy and do stuff they liked. It was one of the best times in the week. Then mom had got the call about Grandma. He shook himself, now was not the time. He thought hard, his Dad wouldn’t have picked stuff up then but he could have grabbed things on the way in Nicky supposed, “I can try the desk if you like? That’s where he usually dumps stuff first. Shall I check?”

“Yes, if you would be so kind Nicky.” Sacagawea nodded gratefully.

Nicky headed off in search of the materials.

“Lawrence may not be the most tactical of men but his heart is in the right place.” Teddy commented once the child had left.  

“I know my bear, I know I was harsh in my words earlier but I just wish he had not acted the way he did,” She looked over the dozing child with soft eyes, “our Ahkmenrah has had enough horror in his life without having any more added to his experiences.”

“I agreed entirely, at least, here now he is without most of those memories. That is a blessing to take in this situation at least.”

“Most?”

“His brother, Kahmunrah, was not the paragon of elder sibling behaviour.”

Sac’s eyes narrowed but she knew better than to press when Teddy used that tone, he had clearly been privy to something that he could not share further. Time would tell she decided, filing away that information for later.

Her eyes fell onto the now sleeping Ahkmenrah, snuggled against Teddy’s solid chest, the president unconsciously wrapped his arms about the child.  “My bear,” Sacagawea looked troubled for a moment, “our friend, my brother, he did not return to us tonight. What if this is permanent?”

“You sound like Nicholas my dear.”

“But he has a point, what if he is to remain like this?” Sacagawea’s dark eyes were full of concern, “He is the only one who understands the mysteries of Tablet. I worry for him, for all of us.”

Teddy carefully extracted one arm from the sleeping boy to wrap around his love, “We will do as we always do my dear, cope as best as we can. We will have to remove the tablet from reach of the others and ensure no one touches it. If it is the will that we have to wait till our pharaoh grows again then so be it.”

“But we do not know if his memories will return as he grows or if he will grow at all.”

“True, we shall just have to play it by ear then,” he turned to her, “have I ever told you make a wonderful mother?”

“Everyday my bear, and I love you for it, but I was not ready to expand our family just yet.” Teddy’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline whilst he fought not to splutter.

Sacagawea flashed him a wicked grin before continuing, “but with you by my side and the museum with us we shall care for him as best we can.”

Teddy had just about recovered himself, “quite right my dear, be it for a day or for however long we will manage.”

Sacagawea looked down at the little figure who had been her spirit brother, “I hope so my bear, for his sake,” the ‘and ours’ was left silent, instead she leant over the sleeping boy whispering softly into his ear, _“come back to us Spirit-Brother, come back.”_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this one!


	5. Falls and Phonecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry attempts to deal with the aftermath of tiny Ahkmenrah's rude awakening, Sac and Teddy are parents, Nicky is upset and those in the museum really are a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> I am so sorry this has taken so long to get to you, it’s been a bit of a monster to write and every possible tech fail that could have happened did happen. Boo.  
> However, I am back with the concluding part to this story! Hurrah! (it’s extra long to make up for my absence too!) 
> 
> Quick note-when I say ‘Newfoundlanders-I actually mean the original European settlers in North America (This includes Martha, Hazel and John) and not the Vikings who settled Newfoundland. It got pointed out to me by a friend that this was confusing so very sorry for that everyone!
> 
> (Usual disclaimer; I am making no money off this series, all the characters from the film belong to the studio, I’m only playing with them!)  
> Thank you again, please tell me what you think of this one!

Larry had spent his time wisely, making sure everyone was alright after Ahk had been rescued. No one had appreciated just how loud a tiny terrified child could be, Jed and Octavius had raced up in their car as soon as they’d heard the screams, hitching a ride with Lewis as he and Clark hurtled towards the main staircase, Jean-Baptiste secure in the explorer’s arms. It was worse the closer they got, Ahk’s shrieks were wild and desperate, shredding their ears as the explorers approached the Egyptian exhibit.

They were in time to see Sacagawea standing tall and unflinching, facing down the threat of a spear to get the howling kid back. Jeez. They already knew Sac was not a woman to mess with but Jed absolutely and categorically was never going to cross her. Ever.

She got the screaming child out of room and managed with Nicky’s help to calm him down before taking him off downstairs.

Everyone followed at a safe distance.

Once Sac made off for the office Larry turned to face the rest of them.

“Are you alright my liege?” Asked Octavius kindly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Answered Larry hurriedly, he looked up addressing everyone present. “Hey, is everyone okay?”

There were lots of noddings and murmerings

“Is Ahkmenrah going to be alright?” Asked Martha, “what on earth happened to him?”

Jed and Octavius shared a look before trying to offer Larry a nod of support. This was probably going to be awkward.

“Um, well, last night,” It’s like I said on the tanoy, his tablet got, sorta, thrown and when it hit the floor it, it overloaded and hit Ahk with its magical mojo light and boom kid pharaoh.”

People gasped in horror.

“Is this permanent?!”

“Who would throw the tablet?!”

“WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT?!”

“He’s a pretty cute kid though. When he isn’t screaming that is.”

“What are we to do with him?”

“Does he remember anything at all?”

Larry held up his hands in desperation.

“Whoa, whoa, I know this is a big shock, um, I don’t know if it’s permanent, it happened yesterday and he wasn’t back to normal tonight so I have no idea, it’s was an accident kind of, they were panicked and we’ve gotta figure something out, he only remembers life at the palace when he WAS a kid, 4000 years ago, he only speaks Ancient Egyptian.”

Larry let that digest a moment before pressing on,

“Oh, and everyone,  Ahk’s never seen people with pale skin before, he thinks me and Teddy are demons so if you fit into that category you’re best keeping away from him for the moment until we can convince him we’re not, I don’t want him any more overwhelmed than he already is.”

“How old is he Gigantor?”

“Er,” that was actually a good question, “I don’t know exactly, I think he’s five maybe? Going off what Nicky was like then so, like, really young.”

“Bless him, this is not a place to find yourself if you are on your own at that age.”

“No, you’re right Martha, all he wants is his mom who is _really_ not here.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Not yet I don’t think, I’m gonna wait and see what miracles Sac and Nicky can work, can you guys carry on with the evening, I don’t want to crowd him when they come back.”

“Of course, please let us know if we can help later on.” The older lady asked, sincerity brimming in her voice.

“I will Martha, I promise. Jed, Octavius can you stay a minute?”

“Of course Gigantor!” He had a bone to pick with Larry anyway, he hollered up to Lewis, “C’n you dump us on the desk partner?”

“Of course dear fellow,” Lewis lowered the miniatures carefully to the desk, before looking up to fix Larry with a reassuring stare, “If anyone can help remedy a situation it is Sacagawea, our Pharaoh will be well cared for under her watch.”

“That, I have absolutely no doubt about.”

“Also, she is quick to forgive if the mistake was genuine.” Added Clark in knowing tone.

Larry stood dumbfounded for a moment before nodding in thanks, not trusting himself to speak. Lewis placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “we will get to the bottom of this guardian, together we are capable of great things.”

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

The two explorers nodded in farewell and headed off, keen not to be the cause of any unnecessary strife.

“Urgh.” Larry leant against the desk burying his face in one hand.

“Gigantor, what in the blazes happened tonight?!” Jed was actually angry, he’d not heard a child scream like that since he had to pull one off the tracks when he wasn’t long into the job, kid was fine, just scared out of her mind at having thought she was  about to be train-paste. He’d handed her over and been bought a drinks all night as a hero. Ahk though, Ahk right now, hearing him scream like that, it reminded him too much of him in the sarcophagus. He and Octy had needed a quiet moment after that, and more than one nerve steading drink.

Octavius tried to mediate, seeing the distress in Larry as well as Jed.

“What stopped you reaching our pharaoh? I assume you meant to ensure he did not awake alone?”

Larry fully sagged against the desk this time, “yeah, yeah, I did, I never wanted him to be on his own, you know what Ahk, grown up Ahk,” he corrected, “ is like, he hates being alone unless he’s really done with stuff. I never meant to leave him in there, and I didn’t think the guards would try anything, not after they saw what happened last night.”

“They were just trying to protect him.” 

“Yeah, but he freaked out last time and he freaked out again, it’s like, what did you expect guys?!”

“They are made of stone Larry.” Pointed out the general in his calmest voice. 

“So’s Easter!”

“They don’t speak English either.” He continued.

“Oh. But still! They saw what happened last time! They should have just let him leave! Someone would have grabbed him up, I would have caught up!”

“But doesn’t he rather think you’re the demon who tried to bury him alive last night?” pressed Octavius gently, trying to ensure that Larry saw that whilst he hadn’t acted in the wisest fashion there actually wasn’t a lot he could have done about things.

Larry opened his mouth to argue then crumpled.

The miniatures shared a meaningful look, Octavius silently communicating exactly what they needed to do to Jed. Jed rolled his eyes but softened all the same.

“Hey, Gigantor, this whole thing’ll work out, you’ll see, I mean even if we got us an Ahklet rather than the full deal for a while it’ll be okay, we’ve just gotta plan right, y’know, make sure he’s safe and he’ll be okay.”

“I don’t know-”

“We Larry, we rather do, you care so much for everyone here, look at the difference you’ve made in only half a year! Neither of us have ever seen the museum as bonded as it is today. If there was ever an unusual environment fit for a child it is this one.

Right on cue there was a cry of terror and thundering footsteps.

“What the-?”

Lewis came hurtling back into view, crossing the lobby at break neck speed, ignoring everyone at the desk to dive towards the Larry’s office corridor.

Clark came pounding into view, white as a sheet, clearly panicking.

“Help him Guardian!”

He proffered the bundle of thrashing, purple-faced baby towards him.

**OoOoO**

 “SACAGAWEA! SACAGAWEA! IT’S JEAN-BAPTISTE! COME QUICKLY!”

Sac was up and out of the office like a shot the second the tone, even before the words registered. Something was wrong with her child.

Teddy sprang into action, very, very gently he eased the sleeping Ahkmenrah off himself and laid him tenderly onto sofa. The child, too worn out to stir at the motion didn’t even change position. Teddy draped a blanket over the boy, vowing to be back as soon as he knew his baby was safe. Double checking the tiny pharaoh was out for the count, the 26th president turned and ran for his life.

**OoOoO**

 “Pomp’s choking! He must have swallowed one of my buttons! Help him guardian! You’re a father!” Clark thrust Jean-Baptiste at the Night Guard, utter terror morphing his face. 

Larry took the choking baby from the distraught explorer, going straight into business mode. It didn’t matter that JB was plastic and shouldn’t technically be able to choke right now there was a thrashing baby in his arms and Larry knew just what to do. Sitting down, he laid JB along his forearm, braced against his thigh for support. It astonished him how fast all those child first aid books he’d read when Erica was pregnant came flooding back. Using the heel of his hand he slapped the baby firmly between the shoulder blades.

Nothing.

He was about to try again when Sac leapt towards him.

“Give him to me now!”

Larry didn’t argue.

Sacagawea repeated the same motion more forcefully, on the third strike the offending button appeared, shooting out of JB’s mouth and skittered harmlessly across the floor.

The child gave a long, hearty wail, obviously breathing clearly once more.

Both Larry and Clark sagged in relief as Teddy and Lewis reappeared.

Teddy sprinted to the lobby in time to see his beloved pluck the child from Larry’s arm and administer several hearty thwacks to his back.

“What on earth?!”

“Jean-Baptiste! He was choking!” spluttered Lewis, getting his breath back, “we didn’t know what to do!”

Teddy was across the lobby and next to Sacagawea arm around his love, eyes on the child before the rest of them could blink.

“Is he alright now?!” Teddy was wide-eyed with worry.

“Yes, yes, my bear he is fine,” she cuddled the crying, obviously scared baby closer, kissing his little face, “thanks to everyone here.” She looked pointedly at Larry, “thank you.”

“Oh, um, you’re welcome Sac, I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough to get it out of him on the first go. Do you want to sit?”

“Yes, if you would not mind,” Larry moved allowing Sac to settle into the desk chair, she continued to speak as she sat down carefully, “and you were more than good enough, you probably dislodged it enough for my strikes to work.”

“How did you know what to do my liege?” Octavius was fascinated (not to mention relieved) it was rare to see Larry act with such utter confidence. It made the roman all the more respectful of the man’s experience when subject of child rearing was broached, he himself hadn’t the first idea, the roman army was not known for its nurseries after all. 

“Comes with being a Dad,” explained Larry simply, “I must’ve read up on tonnes of baby care books when Erica was expecting Nicky.”

“Nice work Gigantor!” Jed was impressed, had he been Gigantor-sized he wouldn’t have had the first clue of what to do either, not having had any tykes of his own to raise-on the railroads, when a baby screamed in his arms he handed them back to their momma double-quick time. 

“Hear hear! I confess Sacagawea, I rather panicked, I saw him suffer and hadn’t the first idea of how to help him without risking him harm.” Clark looked rather shame-faced. 

“It’s why I ran for you,” Lewis had come to join Clark, gripping his friend’s shoulder in solidarity, “we’d never, I’d, I’d never seen Pomp suffer like that, I-”

“My brothers,” She took their hands in turn, squeezing gently, “you did the best you could,” she leaned into Teddy who wrapped a protective arm around her, allowing the relief to flood her now she knew her baby was truly safe. “Though, we should all be more careful about what Jean-Baptiste may grab from now on.”

“Oh most certainly.”

Jed and Octavius were grateful that this time it wasn’t them that had risked the baby, once was more than enough.

The sound of rapid small footsteps hailed the arrival of Nicky looking flushed, “what did I miss?! Is everyone okay? I heard yelling again!” He ploughed headlong into his father, full of sudden panic at something else going wrong today. He shouldn’t have let himself get distracted by the cavemen!

“Hey kiddo, it’s all okay,” Larry wrapped his arms about his boy, “JB had a little choking incident but Mama Sac sorted him out, he’s fine.”

“Actually Nicky, your father helped a great deal.”

“So he’s okay now?” the child asked, clearly still worried.

“Perfectly, a little shaken like the rest of us I don’t doubt but he’s fine.”

Nicky went over to her to check for himself, he’d had enough of people he cared about getting hurt today.

Teddy ruffled his hair affectionately, “it’s alright my lad, no harm done.” He said this as much to assure himself as he did Nicky. That had been quite the scare.

“Speak for yourself, I would not be surprised to find I had turned grey over this,” Clarke turned to Jean-Baptiste who had calmed considerably in his mother’s arms, “please do not scare me like that again Pomp.”

“Is everything alright? We heard shouting.” Anna and Ragnar entered the lobby alongside Attila, who since Columbus had found his sword late last night was brandishing it, keen to deal with anything that had threatened the baby.   

“We’re alright now, Jean-Baptiste gave us all the scare but we’re fine.”

“Jean-Baptiste? Not our pharaoh then?” questioned Anna.

“No, he’s actually-” Larry cut himself off as he realised the child’s absence, looking about in sudden worry, “where IS Ahk?”

Teddy looked up a might contritely, “he’s in the office, he rather fell asleep on me whilst Sacagawea tended to him. I placed him on the sofa before I came to see what the matter was, there wasn’t a peep out of him when I left but I should get back now I know Jean-Baptiste is well.”

“Wait, what?” Larry was incredulous, “He fell asleep on you?! How the hell did you convince him you weren’t a demon?!”

“Well I-”

“He was very patient and still, let Ahkmenrah make his own conclusions and no one can mistake those eyes to hold malice.” The love in her voice was clear to everyone to hear.

Teddy blushed.

Sac leaned up to kiss him.

“But you’re right my bear, we should return to him I don’t want him to have to face the office alone.”

“Er, guys,”

Larry’s head snapped up at Jed’s tone. “What?”

“You might be too late, it seems-”

“HOLY COW GIANTOR! THE STAIRS!”

**OoOoO**

Ahkmenrah wasn’t sure what made him wake up, he was still tired, playing-all-day-around-the-palace-tired, but something was wrong.

He had been warm, nice and warm like when he sat on mummy or daddy’s lap and cuddled. He had been warm and now he wasn’t, well, he **_was_** warm he thought but it was the **_wrong_** warm. He didn’t like this. Everything smelt wrong too.

He shuffled till he was sitting up, looking about carefully for something, **_anything_** he might recognise. Nothing.

His lower lip wobbled and his nose tickled with the horrid itching that meant he was going to cry. _He wanted to cry, wanted to cry and have mummy and daddy come and get him because this **STILL** wasn’t a dream and he wanted to go home._

_But Moon-Mother had said he was in a place of the gods and he’d been chosen because he’d been very good. He swallowed hard. He was a prince of Egypt, he wasn’t going to cry, he was going to be a big boy and find his own way home. Princes had to be fearless. Kah said so._

_And he wasn’t scared._

_Maybe a bit._

_Maybe a lot._

_But he **WANTED** to go home and the only way was to ask the Gods. If they were in the realm of the Gods like Moon Mother said then they had to be here somewhere! He sat and thought hard, he knew the gods lived in the sky in a big boat so they had to be up high somewhere! He’d not seen the sky here but if he found a way to climb higher then maybe he could find them and ask to go home. Maybe they’d take Kah instead? He was more grown up and princely. He’d be better and Kah wouldn’t miss cuddling mummy and daddy like he did. Kah said cuddling was for weak people. Ahkmenrah didn’t care. He liked to cuddle and there were all the more cuddles for him if Kah didn’t want to take his share. He swallowed down another sob. He **really** wanted to go home. _

Shoring up all his courage he wriggled off the sofa and padded carefully out into the corridor looking for some way to get up high.

_After a little while he found a big room and even better, big stairs! He was about to run for them when he realised he could hear talking. He peeped out carefully from one of the pillars. There were lots of people there, Moon-Mother and her love which was good but there was also the demon that tried to bury him alive!_

Ahkmenrah shrank back, biting his lip as he tried to think of a way around the problem. _What if he climbed up the back?! Creeping silently, the little boy snuck around the side of the grand staircase. He was in luck! The steps reached out to his side of the banister! He could climb up the outside of the stairs without being seen and reach the gods before the demon saw him!_ Ahkmenrah set-to on tiny feet, climbing up the protruding steps one at a time. He kept his head down, concentrating on the next step, little tongue poking out with the effort. He was so fixated on his journey he hadn’t looked up see who or rather what was meeting him at the top of the stairs.

He hadn’t exactly thought this plan through, he couldn’t fit through the stone pillars that served as stair rods, even as small as he was so he was in essence, trapped on the wrong side of the balcony. Ahkmenrah was only just figuring this out when he became aware of being watched.

Very slowly, with growing trepidation he raised his eyes to look up and came face to face with one of the moose that wandered about the museum.

Ahkmenrah had never seen a creature like it before. He froze in terror. _It must be dangerous with those horns!_

The moose stepped closer, intrigued by the little figure.

Ahkmenrah tried very hard not to breathe, hoping it would go away.

It kept getting closer and closer till its mouth was almost at the tiny child’s face.

Curious, the beast sniffed at the little boy so close the snort ruffled his hair as the hairy lips flicked his tiny nose.

Ahkmenrah yelped in surprise, stepping back to get away from the horned beast.

Straight into thin air.

**OoOoO**

Larry reacted instantly to Jed’s warning, everything seemed to slow as he leapt into action. He saw the danger, the tiny child, _Ahkmenrah_ he reminded himself, was climbing up to the balcony on the **wrong** side of the stairs, plus, there was one of the moose coming the other way. Larry wasn’t certain but he was pretty damn sure they didn’t have Canadian moose in Ancient Egypt. There was only one way this was going to end.

And it did.

He was already running as the child cried out and let go in panic.

The group at the desk gasped in panic, all moving forwards but Larry paid no heed.

All Larry saw was the boy fall as though he were sinking in water.

With a last desperate burst of speed he rounded the stairs with his arms outstretched.

Ahkmenrah landed neatly and completely into his grasp.

“Whoa!” Larry stumbled a little at the impact but kept his feet, his arms and back were going to ache like hell tomorrow but it was worth it to see the tiny pharaoh unscathed.

Both Attila and Ragnar let out a cry of exultation.

Ahkmenrah shook himself, looking around in confusion before looking up to his saviour. Larry saw the fear return ten-fold.

He turned around quickly, facing the rest of the gathering crowd, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you and look there’s Sac! It’s okay.” He quickly put the child down who ran for the Shoshone woman with a cry of ‘ _Moon Mother! I tried to find the gods but there’s a monster up there and and-.”_

Sac had passed Jean-Baptiste back to Teddy as soon as Larry had the tiny Egyptian in his arms, making sure she was ready to receive the inevitable pharaoh-shaped cannonball as soon as he got free from Larry’s rescuing catch.

She hugged him thankfully for a moment before facing him with a serious expression, “what do you say to the man who saved your life?”

Ahkmenrah did not need a translator to know what Sacagawea had just said, all mummy’s had THAT tone.

He turned back to face Larry, holding onto Sac’s dress and hand for moral support, _“Thank you.”_   

“Hey, no sweat kiddo, you’re welcome.” He gave the child the thumbs up out of habit.

Ahkmenrah, well versed in watching for the right, polite gestures that needed to be returned gave a hesitant mirrored response, little thumb pointing upwards accompanied by a nervous smile.

‘Well,’ thought Larry, ‘that was progress.’ He could work with that.

“Good boy,” Sacagawea picked Ahkmenrah up, the tiny pharaoh immediately throwing his arms around her neck and snuggling close. He didn’t really understand exactly what was going on right now but he’d just been questing for the Gods, faced a beast, had a big fall and landed in the arms of a demon. He wasn’t giving up on his quest but right now he just wanted to cling to one of the few things he trusted and not let go.

“Larry, were you so kind as to pick up some Ahkmenrah-sized clothes?”

“What?”

“Lawrence did you prepare for the continuation of our small friend here?” Teddy looked pointedly at Ahk.

“Oh! Right!” Larry’s brain kicked back into gear, “Yes, um,” he headed back to the desk, diving into one of the cupboards he’d commandeered for himself.

He’d chatted to the day staff and anything pertaining to new arrivals, changes to exhibits, basically ANYTHING now got copied and put in there for his attention, McPhee didn’t see the point in including the night guard but Larry got on well with the others (it had been commented more than a few times the museum felt more, peaceful, more welcoming of a morning since he’d taken over) and they were happy to help. Larry was absolutely determined to not let another replacement or cleaning issue mess up everyone's evening.

“Here,” he returned brandishing a bag, “I got him some pyjamas and a few other bits-had to guess the size but I figured on 4-5 yrs should do it.”

“It will be better fitted to him that what’s he’s in now at least.” commented Teddy with a smile.

Larry dropped his voice, “I, er, I didn’t get him a comfort toy or anything, I figured it would come to life too and I didn’t want to freak him out any more than he already is.”

“Very considerate of you my boy, plus I rather think most animal replicas deemed comforting to American children would be rather alien to our little friend right now.”

“This is wonderful, thank you Larry,” Sacagawea took the bag he offered, “come on then little moon, let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

Ahkmenrah perked up at her voice _, “can we go and see the Gods?”_

_“Not right now dude, Sac’s gonna get you dressed first.”_

_“Who?”_

_“The lady holding you.”_

_“Sac? Moon Mother?”_

Nicky blinked, actually, that was a really good name for Sac. She kinda was one now he thought about it.

_“Yeah, Moon Mother’s got some new clothes for you. Stuff that will fit you better.”_

_“Oh. I like these.” He patted the rather grubby pyjamas affectionately._

_“Yeah but they’re too big and they’re mine.”_

_“Yours?!”_ The child looked up in astonishment.

_“Yeah.”_

_“You would share?!”_ Nicky-scribe might be a scribe but he was a big boy and big boys didn’t share. Kah said so.

 _“Um, sure thing.”_ Not sure what to make of the kid’s awed expression _._

Ahkmenrah scrambled out of Sac’s arms, crossing quickly over to Nicky to hug him tightly. _“Thank you! Thank you Nicky-Scribe!”_

 _“It’s just_ Nicky _.”_

_“Nuh-ick-ee?”_

“Nicky”

“Neekee”

“Nicky”

“NiKee”

_“Close enough.”_

The child beamed and hugged him again. It was like have limpet stuck to you.

 _“Yes, cool,”_ He tried to pry the child off him, _“now go get into your own clothes!”_

_“Can we play later?”_

_“If you’re good.”_

_“I’ll be very good!”_

_“Go on then, go with Moon Mother.”_

Ahkmenrah scampered back to Sac and took her hand eagerly. She nodded to Nicky in thanks, Teddy was grinning ear to ear as he made to follow, especially at Ahkmenrah waving happily to Nicky as he was lead off to change.

Larry turned to his son, “I am so proud of you.”

Nicky felt his chest puff up with pride, “Thanks Dad. You too! You looked like you could be in an action movie running like that!”

“Well, needed to run.” Answered Larry awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, Nicky is right, that was most impressive, you saved him.”

“I-”

“Darn tootin’ y’did Gigantor!”

“Very well done my liege! I doubt Mercury himself could have moved faster!”

Attila and Ragnar settled for thumping Larry heartily on the back in approval, both grinning broadly.

 _“Fleet of foot Guardian, fleet of foot_ ” rumbled Ragnar.

Larry took it as a positive. Damn he needed to learn Norse. Ahkmenrah had had the right idea of trying to learn a little from everyone. Wow did he miss grown Ahk’s skill with words. As it was Larry just nodded, clapping Ragnar on the shoulder in thanks. 

Attila picked him up in a bone crushing hug, half squeezing the life out of him before settling him on his feet again.

_“Guardian of children.”_

“Thanks man” he wheezed.

Whilst Larry got his breath back Jed voiced something that had been puzzling him, “What was all that talk anyway? He seemed mighty excited by the end o’things.”

“Oh, I said I’d play with him if he was good and went to get changed with Sac.”

Larry hugged him, “that’s my guy!”

“Were you teaching him to say your name Nicholas?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty quick, I think we could get him okay with English soon if we practiced enough.”

“That’s encouraging.” Anna looked relieved, her own grasp of English wasn’t fantastic but she could get by, however it had taken her six months and Dutch was supposed to be close to English! (she didn’t take into account that she spoke 18th century Dutch and the museum inhabitants spoke modern English) 

“Did I hear a ‘Moon Mother’ in there?” asked Octavius, always, as ever picking up words that didn’t fit a pattern, it was how he understood Jed most of the time, finding the meaning behind the words that mostly flowed like constant stream. 

“Yeah, that’s-”

“His name f’Sac ain’t it?” commented Jed gently.

“Yeah,”

“Figures, little tyke’s tryin’ t’make sense o’everything.” There was a softness there that Octavius had come to expect from Jed when the situation concerned the younger members of the museum. Not for the first time the roman general thought how sad it was Jedediah had not had his own chance to become a father. He would have made rather a good one in Octavius’ opinion.

“Children usually grasp whatever comfort they can find so I understand it.”

“What are we gonna do Gigantor? I mean-”

**CRASH**

Larry ran a hand over his face in exasperation. “One night, all I ask is one night in which no one breaks anything!” He huffed, gathering his reserves of patience, “guys I would love to carry this on but right now, gotta dash.”

“We’ll come too! You might need all the hands you can get.”

Before Nicky had fully registered what had happened everyone, including Jed and Octavius had bolted down the corridor heading for the medieval display. 

He sat on the desk chair debating what to do. He really didn’t want to be on his own right now but the others were busy with whatever chaos was unfolding and his Dad didn’t like him helping when stuff could be dangerous. He couldn’t go to Sac and Teddy either because they had their hands full.

He was being stupid anyway.

Of course his grandma would be fine.

And why should anyone notice that he was here on a Sunday? Especially when everything else was going on and Ahk was the one he spent most of his time with. Didn’t mean it hurt any less though. Nicky sighed deciding to make himself useful by looking over the tablet again and seeing if he could notice anything he could fix, maybe, if he was lucky he would just have to turn a wonky segment and he would have Ahk, Ahkmenrah Fourth King of a Fourth King, his friend and decidedly OLDER brother back.

He headed up the stairs but didn’t get far.

“GUARDLING!”

Nicky ignored the call. Easter only ever like to wind people up afterall.

“GUARDLING!”

Nicky was so done tonight, “WHAT?!” he yelled at the stone head.

“WHY SAD GUARDLING?”

“What makes you think I’m sad?”

“LONELY GUARDLING. NO KING KING.”

“Yeah you got that right.” Huffed Nicky scuffed the toe of sneaker against the floor. 

“SOMETHING ELSE.”

“What?”

“YOU HERE.”

“What?”

“YOU HERE”

“And?”

“NOT HERE.”

“You are making no sense and I have to-”

“GUARDLING NOT HERE. SOMETHING WRONG. TODAY SUNDAY. NO GUARDLING ON SUNDAY.”

Nicky froze.

“W-What?” He can’t have noticed. Not Easter.

“GUARDLING NOT HERE ON SUNDAYS. SOMETHING WRONG.”

Nicky stepped closer to Easter.

“WHAT WRONG?”

“My Grandma’s in hospital, she had a fall and, and-” Nicky began to cry, he’d not had chance to process it all, the shock of the phonecall and his mom looking upset as she did had got shoved aside given all the chaos that had been going on as soon as they had got inside. Resting his arms against the huge stone head Nicky buried his face in his sleeves and burst into sobbing tears.

Easter had NO IDEA what to do. He only wanted to find out why the pattern of the museum had changed. He did NOT expect to get damp as a result.

He could only make out a few muffled words, things that sounded like, ‘worried,’ ‘she’s old, really old’ ‘just want her to be okay’ ‘miss Ahk’ ‘want him back’

Easter was trying really hard not to panic, no one had ever cried on him before. Talked to him lots though that was really more on the island rather than in the museum but still he had to do something.

“DON’T CRY GUARDLING. THINGS BE BETTER.” Thankfully Nicky didn’t pick on the panic in the stone’s voice over his own tears.

Nicky began to quiet, sniffing hard and wiping his nose on his sleeve, “H-How?”

“GRANDMA SAFE NOW?”

“Y-Yes, she’s in hospital.”

“HOSPITAL GOOD PLACE?”

“Yeah.”

“PLACE TO MAKE BETTER?”

“Yeah.”

“GRANDMA GET BETTER THEN.”

“You think so?”

“YES.”

“What about Ahk?”

“GOLD KING GONE?”

“No, yes, sort of. He got made little.”

“SMALL KING?”

“He’s a kid, younger than me now.”

“GOLD KING GROW?”

“I don’t know.”

“MAGIC FIX IT.”

“How?”

“MAGIC WORK IN OWN TIME.”

“I want it NOW.”

“YOU NO HAVE SAY. WE MAKE BEST OF THINGS. MAGIC WORK IN OWN TIME. DON’T BE SAD. CHEW GUM GUM.

Nicky wasn’t entirely sure how but he actually felt better.

“Thanks Easter.”

“WELCOME GUARDLING. NO MORE CRY NOW?”

“No. No more crying. Thank you.”

“GOOD. GO FIND FRIENDS NOW.”

“Okay, I’ll get Dad to get your gum too.”

“YUM YUM GUM GUM”

Nicky headed off to get said gum, feeling lighter than he had since his mom got that phone call. 

**OoOoO**

Bless Larry and his gentle heart thought Sac.

In the bag were not only pyjamas (Spiderman as it turn out which delighted Ahkmenrah who was very excited to be in ‘heroes clothes’-well that’s what she guessed he’d said when he been bouncing around burbling happily) but also a sweater and slipper socks with grips on the soles.

Things to keep the Egyptian child warm whilst they sorted out this mess.

Larry had also bought a few other things, easy picture books, mostly stories but another was ‘my first 1000 words in English.’ Filled with scenes of what Sacagawea assumed was everyday modern life but every item was labelled clearly. This was going to be helpful if they had Ahkmenrah as he was for a while. The best of all in Sac’s opinion was not the small bean bag ball that seemed to be for throwing and catching without causing too much destruction but the box of wax crayons, there were 24 of them all a range of colours she herself had not seen gathered outside of the natural world let alone she supposed a tiny Egyptian child. These she hoped would come in useful.

That was another thing, it felt strange to refer to this child by his full name, but also by his shortened one. Both belonged to his grown self, not the little bundle of energy who was currently talking at roughly 90 miles an hour at Teddy whilst alternating between gently stroking Jean-Baptiste’s head and fiddling with Teddy’s buttons.

It had been a long time since Sac had been around a child his age, she’d honestly forgotten the sheer amount of attention they needed. If Ahkmenrah was destined to remain a child for the time being they were going to have to plan some sort of structure, it wasn’t as though he could just be packed off to play with a herd of other children she thought sadly.

At least he was a bright and happy boy for the most part, excited by everything and keen to learn. It was how freely affectionate he was that both warmed her heart and sent a pang through it. What must have happened for him to curb what seemed a core trait of his so severely?

She mentally shook herself. Now was not the time, now they needed to discuss as a group what they could that would be for the best for him.

“My bear, I think we are as ready as we’re going to be.”

“Are you wanting to head back to the main desk?”

“Yes, we need to decide what our next move is.”

“Quite right, boy is going to need some organised care if he’s going to stay like this.”

“I quite agree, there are many dangers here if we let him roam unaccompanied, especially if he does not understand us.”  

Teddy paused trying to order his thoughts, “But I wonder,”

“Yes?”

“Should we not take responsibility for him, after all he trusts you above all”

“And now you too my bear,” She smiled her relief at him, “I am more than happy to care for him with you till he grows, if that is what he will do but Ahk has many friends and those who are concerned, we need, as a group to decide.”

“Oh I agree with that, but if I know people here, they’ll want to make sure he has primary carers, I know you above all will be suggested and I wanted to make sure you agreed first.”

Sac beamed at her bear, he was always so considerate, her heart swelled with love as she surveyed her man, her babe in his arms, the other child trusting and comfortable at his side. They could do this.

“With you by my side I can face anything, even a new addition,” she leaned over kissing him deeply.

 _“Moon Mother can I play with NiKee?”_ He looked up at them with his impossibly huge greenblue stare. Sac realised she was going to have to make herself impervious to his kitten-like gaze. And quickly too.

“I believe that’s our cue my dear.” Neither really knew what Ahk had said but they were beginning to recognise some words, ‘ _Moon Mother’_ was his name for Sac they knew and he was trying to say Nicky’s name as he had been taught. So it was enough to guess the basics of the rest from his tone alone.

“Come on then, back to the desk and we’ll see if we can find you a Nicky to play with.”

Ahkmenrah grinned happily at the movement, holding Sac’s hand as they all made their way out of the office knowing he would get to play with the other, older boy. _And if he was really lucky he thought, NiKee wouldn’t hit as hard as Kah._

**OoOoO**

“I swear I am taking their swords off them and replacing them all with nerf foam! You’d think being knights they’d have better weapon control!” raged Larry.

“Well they had until the monkeys got involved.” Commented Anna helpfully.

“Larry, why do we have so many monkeys in the museum anyway? Surely one is enough?”

‘Cause monkeys are cute when they ain’t moving, ain’t that right Gigantor?!” Jed along with Octavius had taken refuge in Larry’s breast pockets, the monkeys (not Dexter for once who was still hiding) had no qualms about playing with the miniatures. Neither man wanted a limb accidentally torn off.

“Gah! I swear, I am locking in every primate we have in this building for the next week.”

“At least Sir William was most grateful for the assistance.” Commented Octavius, the two men had got on whenever they had met which was admittedly briefly, much to Jed’s ongoing consternation nonetheless; apparently it was an army thing, one military man to another.

“Yes, well he’s always courteous but he usually has his hands full with his garrison.”

“ _And now monkeys.”_ Added Attila.

“Well at least we sent them back to right room this time.”

“Yeah, who knew Attila was that terrifying to them?” Attila was still looking rather smug.

“Dexter must have told them.” 

“Nothing too important was broken though.” Anna was attempting to see the best in situation despite the fact one had jumped on her head and proceeded to rip her cap off and pull her hair. She was still trying to tidy up the long, long waves. She didn’t like to be messy. So focused on that she didn’t notice Ragnar staring. He’d never seen her with her hair down. He felt far less guilty about being slow to help her with her small attacker now. Also fairly glad he didn’t have to articulate anything to her right now as he wasn’t sure he could.

“No, just some Minoan pottery!” Answered Larry sarcastically.

“Well can someone fix it?” prompted the Dutch woman, never keen to lament on things.

Lewis sighed, “if you can supply me with the right adhesives I shall do my best.”

“You?” they turned in surprise, Lewis had a rather firery nature it seemed unlikely he’d have the patience to mend things.

“Yes, I have rather a lot of experience in the matter of reconstruction,” he threw a dark look at Clark.

 _“What did the fair explorer break_?” Asked Ragnar looking intrigued, he might not fully understand the exact words but he was getting much better at reading his museum compatriots, after all it wasn’t so hard from reading his men and enemies once he knew the context.

“Oh, just about everything on the expedition.”

Clark snorted with indigence, “Now that’s not fair! I-”

Lewis cut him off, beginning to list, “the telescope three times in one month, the compass twice-”

“It wasn’t working!” Clark cried indignantly

“You don’t then shake it into submission!” Snapped Lewis, “Anyway, his satchel and _mine_ ,” there was particular venom in that last word, “not to mention endless pencils and quills and a chair once whilst we awaited the birth of Jean-Baptiste.”

“That was an accident!”

“You were trembling so hard you couldn’t light your pipe and when you did finally strike a spark you were so shocked you fell over it!”

“At least I wasn’t the one who spilled beer all down his front because he couldn’t keep his hands steady either during that wait!”

“Guys!” Larry raised his hands to calm them down. “If you could Lewis that would be amazing, I really don’t want to have to deal with McPhee flipping out because a 3,500 year old jug got smashed to bits by medieval knights.”

“Not a problem guardian.”

“There’s glue at the desk. Do you have enough time?”

“If I am quick then it should be fine, we have at least half the night left to us.”

“Thanks buddy, I owe you.”

“You’ll owe me when I have succeeded and not before.”

“Still, I appreciate it all the same.”

They all headed back to the main desk, spotting Nicky with Sac, Teddy and well, thought the Larry, their boys for the moment. Nicky was heading off with Ahkmenrah in tow as they arrived.

**OoOoO**

Nicky had headed back downstairs in time to see Teddy and Sac return with JB on her back and tiny Ahk clutching one hand.

Ahk bounded over to him all smiles.

“ _NiKee! Look! I have the hero clothes! I have_ spiderman!”

Nicky was impressed the child remembered the name from the bandaid.

_“So you do! Very nice!”_

_“Can we play?”_

“One moment little moon, I need to speak to Nicky first.”

“What is it Sac?”

“Are you alright?”

“Why?”

“It’s Sunday my boy,” Teddy pointed out gently, “you’re not normally here and I know for a fact you still have at least one more week of school left.”

“We meant to ask you earlier but everything got a little carried away from us.”

Nicky’s face said it all.

Both adults enveloped him in a hug Nicky melted into it.

“What’s happened?”

“My grandma, she had a fall and she’s in hospital and mom’s worried and had to go up to see her so she asked Dad to have me tonight.”

“I’m sorry to hear that my boy but she’s in the best possible place right now.”

“Yeah, Easter said the same thing. I’m just worried.”

Sac and Teddy shared a look.

“Why don’t you make something you can take with you when you visit, a get well token?”

“I can make a card if there’s some pencils or crayons or something.”

“Aha I might be able to help you there! Teddy moved to produce the box of crayons from his pocket.”

“Would you be so kind as to show Ahkmenrah how to use these too? There’s this too if you boys need to stretch your legs.” He passed Nicky the hackysac too.

Ahkmenrah had been standing to the side looking worried, biting his lip as he waited to find out what was wrong with NiKee.

“Yeah, sure thing Teddy.” He turned to the child who promptly hugged him too. Who knew Ahk could be so clingy? Still tonight, it was all the more appreciated, “C’mon Ahk,” He ruffled the child’s short mass of springy curls , “oh I mean,” He switched quickly, “ _come on, I’ve got something cool to show you.”_

 _“Cold?”_ The little boy looked confused.

 _“No, good,_ ‘cool’ _is a word in English that means good. You’ll see, come on.”_

_“Okay, can we see the baby Sobek servant too?”_

“Baby Sobek servant?” Nicky turned to Sac looking confused.

“He means Rexy.”

“Oh.”

 _“Please?”_ Damnit. Ahk apparently had the ability to pull of the puss-in-boots eyes when he wanted too. Not. Fair.

 _“Well maybe, let’s do this thing first then we can find him, okay?”_ Nicky was not sure how playing with Rexy was going to go but it was worth a shot. He just had to make sure Ahk didn’t get stomped on. Wow. Was this how his Ahk felt when he was around Nicky? Suddenly worried about stuff hurting him left right and centre? Urgh. He hoped he could give the role of big brother back to him soon. This was hard work.

He took the child’s hand and led him off where they could draw in relative peace

Larry and the others arrived just as the children disappeared around the corner.

“Where are they off to?” Larry was worried about his boy, he’d not had chance to talk to him about his gran yet. He liked Jane too, she and Nicky adored each other. This was bound to hit him hard. He had to catch up to him soon.

“Nicky’s doing some drawing with Ahkmenrah, putting your crayons to good use. Nicky’s making a get well token for his grandmother and I believe Ahkmenrah will do his best to help.” Answered Teddy looking pleased.

Oh thank god. Someone else had picked up on the reason Nicky was here and he’s talked to Teddy and Sac at least. He’d find his son later to pick up where they left off. Larry blushed, “oh, well, glad to help.”

“It was very thoughtful of you.” Sac smiled her best, most impressed smile. 

“And now they are occupied, we really should discuss what we should be doing with this situation.” Began Teddy, “What are we going to do about our regressed pharaoh? Much as he is a bouncing little fellow he really ought to be full sized as he is meant to be, it’s not fair that he, as private as he is, should be forced to share his child-self with us. We don’t even know if this is having any detrimental effect on him long term.”

That caused some worry.

“He’s not in pain or anything is he?” Asked Anna quickly, concern etched across her.

“No, other than the bruises from earlier, he’s fine, a normal happy little boy.” Reassured Sacagawea immediately. 

“Well that’s something.” Breathed Clark in relief.

“Is he going to grow? As in, grow up again?” Lewis wondered, it was certainly a possibly with the magic that surrounded them.

“No idea and it’s far too early to tell.”  

“Should we even try to reverse what was done? I mean he’s the only one who knows the tablet, if we mess up it could be catastrophic.”

“Rebecca!” blurted Sacagawea suddenly.

“What?”

“Rebecca, the docent here, the lady who interviewed me, she was very learned about everything in this museum, would she not be able to assist us?”

“Actually,” Larry considered, “that’s a good point Sac, I’ll give her a call and she what she knows.”

“Where is she right now anyway?” Asked Clark

“Um, no idea, she’s on the book tour so she could be in Ohio or Arizona for all I know,” He paused smiling a little, “it’s going well though and universities are clamouring for her.” He added proudly.

“I am pleased for her, she has so much passion, I was glad I could help her finish.”

“Well, you were her inspiration Sac.” A faint blush crept over Sac’s cheeks, “Right, I can give her a call and see what she can suggest.”

“In the meantime, oughta we discuss what t’do if Ahklet sticks around? I mean, he’s gonna need a lot o’lookin after.”

“Jedeidah’s right, he is very young, surely he will need to understand where he is, at least to some degree, away from home as he is.”

“I have explained that he has been chosen by his gods to represent his people, that we here are all chosen by our gods to teach others about our cultures.”

“That’s not too far from the truth I suppose.” Mused Lewis.

“No,” Agreed Larry, “nice going Sac.”

“Well, I had to say something to calm him though I fear that was why he was climbing the stairs. Ahkmenrah once told me his gods reside in a great boat in the heavens where they may watch over all mortals. He missed the sun he said, the moon is a different god to him though he prayed diligently to all of them.” Personally, Sac thought one of the worries grown Ahkmenrah carried with him was that the gods, his gods, had forgotten if not outright forsaken him, “I think today,” she spoke aloud, “he was trying to reach the Gods to ask to be reconsidered. What child wouldn’t?”

“Well we’re going have to convince him that the God’s choice is final. We can’t have him risk himself like that again.” Stated Anna, shuddering at the memory of seeing him fall.

 _“The gods will is final, we just have to hope we have done enough to earn their favour.”_ pointed out Ragnar.  

“That’s going to be fun, telling him he’s stuck here.”

“Well we can’t exactly tell him the truth now can we?” reasoned Clark

“How do you mean?” Lewis was looking at Clark for explanation when Larry jumped in, annoyed at the very thought of telling Ahkmenrah the real truth.

“That he’s dead, a mummy who only comes to life at night, separated from all he knows including his parents and home by roughly 5000 miles and 4000 years.”

“Good heavens no!” Cried Anna looking horrified.

“Well when you put it like that-”

“NO. We categorically DO NOT TELL HIM THAT.” Sac ordered vehemently. 

“Relax, no one was going to-”

“We do not even joke about this. He is a child, a very young child and he will be missing his home and family like he would miss a limb. We cannot steal his hope from him. It would finish him.” Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

“We won’t Sac, Teddy, I promise, and I will make sure no one else does either, that goes for the rest of you lot too.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“So, choice of the Gods is the plan, what else?”

“Well, we are going to have to teach him English are we not?”

“Toga boy’s right, kid needs to know what the hell we’re saying for a start.”

“But other things too, I mean, children need structure, they’ve got to have some sort activity or what not, it’s not as though we can allow him to roam the wilds as he chooses and only call him into dinner.”

“Clark’s right, there are a lot of dangers here if we just leave him to his own devices.”

“Nicky copes well.” Pointed out Octavius.

“Nicky is ten, he’s twice Ahkmenrah’s age right now. A lot changes in five years, trust me. Nicky at five you needed two eyes plus at least three in the back of your head. Plus there’s stuff he won’t have a clue about, like electricity, that he shouldn’t stick his fingers into the wall sockets. He needs a bedtime, guidelines and a hell of a lot of reassurance from us all when he doesn’t know us from Adam.”

“Who’s Adam?”

“It’s a bible story Octy, I’ll tell ya later.”

“So what you’re saying is we become parents?” tested Clark, making sure he had not missed the point.

“Damn right I am.”

“But most of us-”

“I know not everyone was a parent but really, we’re just making it up as we go right guys?”

Teddy nodded hard, “Raising my boys was mostly guesswork and trying to instil a sense of decency and moral fibre in them.”

 _“You raise them to be strong, children need guidance and the will to find their own path.”_ Nodded Ragnar

 _“You do the best and hope they will be better than you when they are grown.”_ Added Attila sagely.

Both men were just about following the conversation and they along with Sacagawea, Teddy and Larry were the only ones with immediate parenting experience.

“Yeah, I mean, don’t let them stay up too late, don’t let them tantrum to get their own way, please and thank yous and mostly just make sure they know you love them. It’s not rocket science.”

“So bedtimes then?”

“Yeah, an hour before sun up I reckon, there is no way in hell I want him up and bouncing five minutes before dawn. That’d just be horrific for everyone.”

“Why?”

Larry gave Jed a look.

The penny dropped. Hard. “Oh OH. Hot damn.”

Everyone else looked confused.

Anna spoke up gently, “our dear friend is an ancient mummy is he not? It’s not unreasonable to assume the magic returns him to his natural, un-rejuvenated state.”

Everyone looked quietly appalled.

“Nicely put.”

“So yeah, bedtime’s a definite then.” Emphasised Jed, “And we’ll have ta take turns at that too. Like we’ll need to sit with him and stuff till he’s actually out for the count. Don’ want him waking up an’ wanderin that’s f’ damn sure.”

“So, who’s going to take him tonight?”

“We shall, he’s most comfortable with us at the moment and if we are to have his company for a few nights we shall make sure he comes to know you all as trustworthy as us.”

“Good thinking.”

 “And for the rest of it we shall play it by ear, we can start on English tomorrow.”

“Indeed I never thought I would be grateful for his time spent at Cambridge.” The words slipped out before Teddy could claw them back. 

“Why, ain’t that where he learned the first time round?”

“Yes, quite.” Teddy answered curtly.

“What aren’t you saying my president? Octavius’ interest was piqued. Teddy was never normally reticent at sharing his thoughts.

“Nothing, forgive me.”

“Teddy-”

Teddy cut Jed off sharply, “I was rather told in confidence my friends.”

Jed threw up his hands in total disbelief, not needing to know the details given Teddy’s tone. He knew that meant Ahk didn’t want info shared and the only things Ahk didn’t like talking about were his family or when people had been crappy to him.  “You’re kidding me! Those guys were jerks to Ahk too?!”

The look on Larry’s face spoke all the volumes he couldn’t.

“Well God Damn!” Jed was mighty pissed now. Ahk was decent an’ law abiding and a damn good friend. It had shook him and Octy up a whole bunch to see the results of him being locked in again and to think there was actually more bad stuff that had happened before he suffered here!  Well didn’t that just take the whole god damn cake!

“Right. Listen up!” He hollered, commanding everyone’s attention, “Way I see it, if we’s got him as a rug rat for a mite then we are gonna make sure he’s god damn cared for okay? We OWE him that much, we’re up an’ about thanks to him so we’re gonna make sure he is the most cared for tyke this side of Canada. You hear me?!”

“Yes Jed, loud and clear.”

“And?” The cowboy pressed.

“And I agree with you. Entirely.” Answered Larry in total sincerity, 

“So say we all.”

Octavius grasped his shoulder tightly, stomach fluttering in a most unhelpful way, the way it always did when he witnessed Jed get passionate about something. “As do I.” He stated simply.

Jed returned the gesture, gratefully, “Thanks partner.”

“So, you guys take the Ahklet tonight, we try him on English tomorrow if we need too and go from there.”

“Yes.”

“Right, now that’s sorted I am going to phone Rebecca and see if she can help us.”

“Nice going Gigantor! She if she can fix this mess!”

“You guys just keep an eye on everything till I get back okay? Lewis, the glue is in my cupboard, third one from the right, the one with the dinosaur sticker on it.”

“Of course Guardian, I’ll get right on it.”

“Thanks buddy.”

With that, knowing the museum was in safe hands for the next 15 minutes he  headed to his office to try his luck with the timezones.

On the third ring she picked up.

“L-Larry?” came a fuzzy voice, thick with the sleep of the weary.  

“Hey Rebecca how are you?” he tried to sound nonchalant and failed miserably.

“Asleep.” She deadpanned.

“Oh right! Sorry! I forgot, it must be,” he paused thinking, they were on EST, surely it wasn’t that late, “wait, where are you?”

“Paris”

“What?!” He cried in disbelief, “When did that happen?!”

“The publishers added a European wing to the tour, with all the French connections from Sac’s life and-”she yawned,

“What time is it over there?”

“4am.”

“I am so sorry.”

“Be grateful I answered, I will pick up the phone at this time of night, morning, horribleness for you and family only.”

“I am very honoured.”

“So you should be mister. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this transatlantic call?”

Boy, did he wish he was calling for another reason.

“Um, well there’s been kinda an accident with the tablet.”

“What?!2 Rebecca was clearly wide awake now. “What’s happened?! Is everyone okay?”

“Sort of.”

“Lawrence Andrew Daley you give me straight answer right now!” She barked.

“Ahkmenrah got turned into a kid!”

“What?!”

“Well, specifically the tablet sort of regressed him, like, he’s now about five years old.”

“Does he remember you or the museum or anything?”

“No, he’s back to being literally five, straight from the palace, speaking ancient Egyptian and missing his mommy and daddy a whole bunch.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah, exactly. Look, ‘Becca,” Larry paused, trying to form the words that had been clawing in his belly all evening, “I don’t know what to do, he’s just a little boy and he’s so far from home and I have no idea how to fix it.”

“Does everyone else know?”

“Oh yeah, whole museum, Sac and Teddy have adopted him for the moment and thank god grown Ahk was in the middle of teaching Nicky the basics when he was turned but yeah, we’ve got a plan to teach him English asap and y’know actually look after him, no shortage of help offers there but you know. I can’t help feeling like a kidnapper.”

“Did you do this?”

“No, it was an accident, Dexter panicked and threw the tablet and-”

“He threw it?!”

“Yeah, Attila was chasing him, with good reason I should add.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Well that’s why I was calling, can you help me?”

“How?”

“Take a look at the tablet, tell me if there’s anything amiss that we can fix, please Becca, you’re the only other person I know who can read hieroglyphs.”

“Oh Larry,”

“Please, I’m desperate,” She could hear it in his voice too, he was at his wits end, “I can take a picture and email it over.”

“That’s not going to work,” She pointed out gently, “I need something to compare against and I’m nowhere near my notes. Do you have any pictures of the tablet?”

Larry paused to wrack his brain, “no,” he admitted defeated.

“Do you know if Ahk’s been changing the combination much?”

“Not a clue, I don’t think so, but if you’ve got pictures of how it was when you were last here surely that could work?”

“I don’t know, I’d have to be absolutely sure, if I touch it and it goes wrong it could damage the magic permanently.”

Larry swallowed audibly.

Rebecca felt horrible for not being able to actually do anything, or give Larry the hug he so clearly needed.

“Is he okay? As in, he is okay right now?”

“Er, yeah, I mean freaked out and all but he’s a good kid, thinks I’m a literal demon given the whole paleness thing but I saved him from taking a swan dive off the stairs earlier so we’re working on that whole ‘be terrified of the Night Guard thing’ but yeah, he loves Sac and the baby which by the way I am never stopping thanking you for, Sac is going to sing your praises forever there.”

Larry could hear her smile down the other end of the phone, “It was the least I could do, I’m so sorry you never got my message about it.”

“No harm no foul, he was found the first night he was here and he slept for the first three hours or so, it was Ahk finding him that woke him up.”

“So Ahk’s okay?” She repeated, clearly trying to console both herself and Larry, “I mean, he’s not sobbing in a corner terrified of everything?”

“No, we had a few moments but right now he’s apparently happily drawing dinosaurs with my son in the fossil room.”

“Well that’s something.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” He paused, he could hear the hesitation, “What are you not wanting to say ‘Becca?”

She sighed, “I’m not going to be able to help you for a while, I need those notes and they’re currently in California.”

“Oh. Can you get anyone-”

“No, no not without risking someone finding out about the tablet, it’s all my museum notes, under lock and key, I only brought my Sacagawean notes along. I’m so sorry.”

“How,” He swallowed again, knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer, “how long is a while?”

“A month.”

“A month?!”

“I’m so sorry, I’ll be back then, that’s when the European leg finishes and I pick up the southern states. I promise I can set up Skype then and we can work it out.”      

A month! Larry’s brain was still reeling.

“Larry, are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“I’m so sorry, I am, look, can you make sure no one else touches the tablet between now and then? Just take pictures of it every day to make sure. Send them over to me dated and we can try and figure something out.” She tried to gather her words to convey the depth of what she was feeling, “I’m sorry it’s not more.” It fell woefully short.  

“It’s okay, it’s unfair of me to ask anyway.”

“No, it’s more than fine and if I was anywhere near my notes I’d do everything I could. Listen, Larry, this is going to be okay, the way you talk about Ahk, he’s already like a second son to you.”

“That was before I terrified him.” Larry pointed out trying not to sound miserable.  

“It’ll be okay, you said yourself you’re working on it, kids are resilient and I know Ahkmenrah as a child could not have better people to take care of him. This will work out okay.”

“Larry?”

“I don’t know if I can do this. He’s just so small.” Larry breathed voicing all his inner terror.

Rebecca heard the catch in his voice.

“You can. You’re a great dad and you’ve got some of the best people in history helping you. You guys have become a family in the last six months, believe me I am more than jealous I’ve been on the circuit instead of with you guys, you can handle this together. I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Count on it. And send me some pictures too, this trip is getting very lonely.”

“Sure thing. And thanks ‘Becca, I needed that.”

“You’re very welcome, I’m just sorry I can’t do more right now. I’ll brush up on my hieroglyphs between now and next month and we’ll take it from there.”

“Till next month then.”

“Till next month. Thanks, take care.”

“You too.”

She hung up.

Larry stood for a moment trying to process.

A month.

Unless the magic mojo’d again they had five year old Ahkmenrah for a month.

He could do this.

They could do this.

They had to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me my lovelies!  
> Long chapter is long but I hope it was worth it!  
> I am away on holiday for the next week and a bit but I shall be posting hopefully when I’m back.  
> Please let me know what you think of this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to ‘A Treasured Childhood’! I have been so desperate to share this with you lovely people for ages! Tiny Ahkmenrah is beyond cute! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of this idea!


End file.
